El horror blanco
by SoLongThanksforAlltheFish
Summary: Escrito en primera persona, "El horror blanco" relata la historia de Kristoff, un joven estudiante universitario, y de como este descubrió el secreto de Elsa; la trama está basada en el horror cósmico de Lovecraft y por eso no se detallan ciertos aspectos. Contiene Elsanna pese a que no es lo principal en la trama.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Bienvenidos a todos! Me alegro que le hayan decidido dar una oportunidad a este fic; este es mi primer fic elsanna -y si todo va bien no será el último-,_

 _así que les ruego un poco de paciencia por todos los posibles fallos que tenga o lo mucho que pueda tardar en subir un capítulo. Espero que disfruten tanto_

 _como yo he disfrutado escribiendo esta pequeña locura. Nos leemos~ || **Ninguno de los personajes que salen a continuación me pertenecen, todos**_

 _ **son propiedad de Disney.**_

* * *

 _El miedo ha clavado en él sus truculentas garras, y cualquier sonido le hace dar un respingo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la frente cubierta de sudor. H.P. Lovecraft_

Le tengo pánico a la navidad. Cada vez que se acercan estas fiestas recuerdo el fatídico día en el que sentí aquella horrible brisa helada por primera vez, una brisa que aparecía de la nada para instalarse en mis huesos y entumecer me hasta el punto de sentir la fugacidad de mi vida. Y aunque hace años que he dejado de sentirla, el simple recuerdo de ella me hace tiritar aun en el más tórrido de los veranos.

He llegado a un punto en el que incluso he desarrollado una extraña habilidad para evitar el sueño prolongado, ya no deseo sucumbir ante la oscuridad de Morfeo y sus cálidos brazos porqué para mi, se asemejan al abrazo de la Muerte; ahora que me doy cuenta, aquello que más me gustaba se ha convertido en la peor amenaza.

Quisiera desligarme de todo aquello y olvidar, volver a ser el joven risueño ignorante pero no puedo. Aun recuerdo a Hans, sentado en la primera hilera en el extremo izquierdo con su sonrisa socarrona y sus aire de altanería, cierro los ojos y puedo escuchar su voz quejándose sobre lo horrible que es la Universidad por aceptar a gente como yo, puedo verle girarse hacia mi y burlarse con esa sonrisa perfecta que me dan ganas de borrarse la con un puñetazo. Es por él que todavía no he olvidado, porqué si yo lo hago ¿Quién le va a recordar? Toda existencia de Hans Southerfield ha sido borrada de la Tierra, no hay estela alguna que seguir para encontrarla salvo, quizás, yo.

Mi letra tiembla al escribir esta carta de despedida porqué en ella doy testimonio de todo, ahora entiendo porqué este pueblo parece estar anclado en el siglo pasado. Se que en algún punto de mi historia seré incoherente, que se atisbará a ver cierto punto de locura en mi pero lector, te ruego por su memoria que no abandones, es una historia que se debe conocer puesto que la memoria de cualquier persona no merece caer en el oscuro abismo del olvido.

Cuando la inocencia aun impregnaba mi ser, creí que la carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Bergen era la mejor noticia que un joven podía recibir. Tenía tantos sueños por cumplir y tantas ganas de aprender que ni siquiera tarde dos horas en empaquetar todas mis cosas y emprender mi viaje a pie hasta Bergen. Era obvio que mis padres se opondrían a que desapareciera de sus vidas cuando aún me quedaban más de dos meses para iniciar el curso, pero teniendo en cuenta que el viaje a pie me llevaría dos semanas y que tenía que buscar empleo y un sitio donde dormir, no me parecía exagerado lo que iba a hacer.

Decidido y envalentonado salí de casa y recorrí los peligrosos caminos que aguardan a todo aventurero, paré en todos los pueblos que pude para disfrutar del viaje e intercambié mis conocimientos por dinero u estancias. Incluso en algunas ocasiones lo hice por comida.

Me sentía vigoroso, lleno de curiosidad, feliz y con ganas de comerme el mundo; ahora me miro al espejo y en él me veo desmejorado, mi cabello ha perdido brillo y mi piel se ha vuelto pálida.

Cuándo llegue a la Universidad, fui de los primeros con derecho a una habitación en la residencia. Me complacía el saber que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había tomado una buena decisión. Después de eso, mi siguiente objetivo fue buscar un empleo y así lo hice.

Con el inicio de las clases llegó el Otoño y me despidieron del trabajo. Las frías aguas de Bergen no albergaban pez alguno por esa época, la pesca era inútil cuándo los animales se desplazaban debido a su ciclo vital para ir a morir a otra parte, pero me consolaba saber que cuándo el invierno llegase, en el pueblo de Geirangerfjord, la pesca estaría en auge y sería necesaria mi presencia. Mas como si eso no era suficiente, un mes más tarde apareció por la Universidad Hans Southerfield, un _gentleman_ inglés.

Southerfield era un _gentleman_ con las mujeres que despreciaba a sus semejantes. A las pocas mujeres que asistían a la Universidad en calidad de ayudante de algún compañero las trataba como princesas pero a los varones, a todos, nos miraba con superioridad y repugnancia, los más rencorosos llegaron a decir que eso era a causa de una homosexualidad oculta pero en mi opinión sólo era un gilipollas más.

Por ese entonces mi vida fluctuaba como un río de montaña, tenía sus descensos pero siempre había algún momento de calma.

Con la llegada del invierno, mi antiguo jefe me recomendó que fuera a Geirangerfjord para hablar con el viejo Steensen. El pueblo no quedaba demasiado lejos pero tenía hora y media a pie; por segunda vez en mi vida me toco empaquetar mis cosas y desplazarme a otro sitio, iba a pasar mis vacaciones de navidad en otro lugar donde tenía que ganar lo suficiente como para mantener la habitación de la residencia y la habitación en Geirangerfjord. Pensé que si salía airoso de esta aventura tendría algo bueno que contarle a mis nietos cuando me dedicase a la placida vida de la contemplación.

Al llegar a Geirangerfjord descubrí dos cosas, la primera: era un lugar precioso lleno de mágia, la segunda: aquel pueblo parecía sacado de siglo pasado y no del XIX; todas las casas tenían techo holandés, eran pequeñas y cálidas, la mayoría de ellas con la base hecha de piedra y la estructura de madera, esparcidas sin lógica alguna y con una plaza central dónde había un panel con papeles colgados que anunciaban comunicados. Por el aire que envolvía el lugar me extrañaba que hubiera alguien que supiera leer.

Tras la impresión inicial, descubrí la Posada del Viajero y pregunte por el viejo Steensen. Cuándo quise ir a buscarle a su casa, situada casi al final del pueblo, pasé por delante del panel dónde sólo habían dos papeles y leí lo que ponía en ellos. El primero era irrelevante pero el segundo, escrito en un perfecto inglés y noruego decía así:

" _Bienvenido seas viajero a las tierras de Bergen. Geirangerfjord se congratula de tenerte en estas tierras y poder ser su anfitrión, por eso, los Solberg del Fioro os ofrecemos hospedaje a cambio de una minúscula suma de dinero; en la casa del Fioro podréis disfrutar de hermosas vistas y la solitud que ofrece nuestra recortada costa, mas si por el contrario deseáis el bullicio del centro os podéis hospedar en la casa del pueblo._ _Si deseáis más información dirigíos hacia la casa de techo plomizo y establo que antaño fue la Taberna del Sol._ "

Anonadado por semejante dominio de la lengua me sentí intrigado por la persona que había escrito aquello. Fantasee con la posibilidad de que fuera alguna clase de erudito o que al menos fuera una persona de mundo, tanto perdí el tiempo en mi imaginación que ni si quiera me di cuenta de que en menos de lo que esperaba la noche se me estaba echando encina y aún no tenía un sitio dónde dormir.

Amedrentado por la madre naturaleza y sus sonidos, corrí en busca de hospedaje en dirección a la casa de los Solberg y allí encontré nuestra perdición.

Al llamar a la puerta, una hermosa dama respondió; su cabello eran una cascada de fuego, su tez , blanca como la nieve. Aquella hermosa combinación de colores me cautivó desde el principio pero... Ah, su rostro, ese rostro ovalado decorado por pequeños lunares que parecían esparcirse por su cuerpo me fascinó desde el primer instante en el que lo vi. Ni si quiera pude escuchar lo que la muchacha me decía.

-¿Sir?

-...

-¿Esta usted bien, sir?

Parpadeé varias veces hasta que comprendí que llevaba un buen rato hablándome. Debía de parecer un estúpido por no haberle contestado, así que ni corto ni perezoso cambie de lengua en busca de un pretexto para mis acciones.

- _Pardon me. I'm not a native norse so I don't speek Norwegian._

La muchacha dejo escapar una suave risa que tapo con su izquierda. Se veía adorable.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no me respondía. ¿Viene usted de las tierras de Bergen?

-Sí, vengo en busca de trabajo y necesitaría un sitio dónde dormir.

-Comprendo. Pase, pase, no se quede en la puerta.

Al traspasar el umbral del portón una brisa helada me golpeó en el rostro y me hizo tiritar; los inviernos en nuestras tierras son de los más fríos, mas por ello confeccionamos nuestra ropa con telas que nos abrigan, es extraño ver incluso a la gente humilde con ropas de baja calidad o casas sin chimeneas, por eso me sentí tan extraño cuándo el viento helado pudo calar en mi incluso a través de mi pesada ropa.

-Supongo que viene por la habitación. Este año hemos tenido suerte puesto que usted es nuestro segundo huésped.

"¿Quién será el otro?", pensé para mis adentros mientras escuchaba a la muchacha relatar el encuentro con el hombre. Y mientras lo hacía, pude notar que algo allí no iba bien, no sabría decir que era pero algo me ponía los pelos de punta y no era la continua brisa.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo alquilarle la habitación de la casa de las afueras?

-Para ser más justos parece que usted tendrá la casa para sí mismo. Nadie más ha venido y, en invierno, nosotros no vivimos allí.

-Vaya, supongo que me espera un frío invierno.

La muchacha dejo escapar una risilla.-Supone usted bien sir...

-Bjorgman.

-Sir Bjorgman. Nuestra casa dispone de chimenea pero se encuentra cerca de la entrada al bosque, por no mencionar que el agua está cerca, así que la regulación de la temperatura no es... Adecuada.

-Bueno... Tampoco podría negarme a alquilarles la casa, la verdad es que la necesito para ya.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí. Lamento haber venido a estas horas con mis pretensiones pero es que no tengo dónde dormir.

-Bueno... Si me permite, quisiera hablar lo con mi hermana. Espere aquí.- Asentí con la cabeza y la observé marchar hacia las escaleras.

Aliviado, observé la estancia con minuciosidad y caí en cuenta que allí no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, era como si aquel lugar estuviera aislado de la naturaleza que le rodeaba y como si sus habitantes fueran expertos felinos dotados de un gran sigilo, incluso me pareció extraño que no escuchase ni si quiera los murmullos de las hermanas al hablar; hundí las manos en los bolsillos y trate de calentarme un poco mientras esperaba dando pequeños saltitos, desde que la muchacha se había ido que la estancia había empezado a estar más fría.

-¿Sir Bjorgman?

-¿Sí?-Temeroso me acerqué con cautela a la escalera.

-Puede subir cuando quiera.

Pasé por alto el momento de angustia en el que había estado conteniendo el aliento, y de no ser porqué al expirar solté vaho, no me habría percatado de ello. En aquella casa había algo raro que no me acababa de gustar pero, siendo un hombre de ciencias, de la razón, me era imposible pensar en entes paranormales provocando aquellos cambios de temperatura.

-Gracias, lady Solberg.

-Oh, no me de las gracias. Esta casa es de mi hermana, debería de dárselas a ella.

-Por supuesto, ¿Podría dárselas ahora mismo?- Mientras subía por las escaleras me di cuenta de que algo en su rostro había cambiado, ¿Temor?, ¿Cómo alguien puede temer a su propia hermana? Negué con la cabeza intentando difuminar mis más oscuros pensamientos.

-Ahora mismo no sería posible, esta... Ocupada.

Casi al instante se pudo escuchar ruidos varios provenientes de la primera habitación que había en el segundo piso. No parecían ser ruidos raros sino más bien el que uno hace al recoger y limpiar. ¿Acaso habían sido mis temores infundados por mis miedos más descabellados?, parecía ser que sí.

-Oh, no pasa nada. Es normal que una dama ocupe su tiempo en los quehaceres del hogar.

-Le agradezco su comprensión sir. Nuestro otro huésped no suele ser tan comprensivo, por eso mi hermana no está de muy buen humor, por qué no le agrada sentirse agobiada.

-No es nada mi lady.

Al fin llegamos a la habitación, un pequeño hueco con una pequeña ventana que apenas dejaba ver el exterior; el olor a naftalina mezclado con el de la madera se sobreponía a un extraño olor, casi imperceptible, que no fui capaz de identificar.

-Por cierto lady Solberg, ¿Y vuestro otro huésped?

-Sir " _Suterfield_ " ha salido, le dijo a mi hermana que iba al pueblo de al lado en busca de un paquete que recién le había llegado.

-¿Bergen?

-Sí, creo que iba a recoger un documento oficial de algo.

-¡Que coincidencia! Vengo de allí. Si no fuera una ciudad tan grande quizás hasta le conocería.- Mientras entrabamos a mi cuarto provisional la muchacha dejo escapar una suave risa. - Pero bueno, no es como si pudiera conocer a todo el mundo.

-Bueno sir, le dejo un rato para que se instale y descanse. A las nueve le llamaré para cenar.

-Muchísimas gracias lady Solberg.

-Anna. Mi nombre es Anna Solberg.

Tras aquellas palabras la muchacha salió de la habitación dejándome sólo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas a todos otra vez, quisiera expresarles mi grata sorpresa ante la cantidad de visitas que ha tenido esta atípica historia._

 _La verdad es que no me esperaba que la leyeran tantas personas. Muchísimas gracias por ello y espero que la disfrutéis tanto_

 _como yo disfruto escribiéndola para ustedes. || **Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, les pertenecen a Disney.**_

* * *

 _ **La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más intenso y más antiguo de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido. H.P. Lovecraft**_

Ante la solitud de la habitación, mi primer impulso fue tumbarme en la cama y relajarme. Me hubiera gustado poder quitarme la pesada ropa de invierno y ponerme algo más cómodo pero aquellas paredes eran igual de frías que la brisa que había sentido minutos atrás y no quería volver a pasar por ese mal trago.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me recosté en la cama y abrí el maletín que había dejado pegado a la mesa auxiliar de madera, rebusqué entre mis pertenencias y de él saqué un pequeño y delgado libro que había comprado el mismo día que había llegado a Bergen. Poco tardé en sumergirme por completo en la lectura y tras varios minutos sumido en el más agobiante de los silencios, di un primer bostezo en un intento de romper la angustiosa y fría atmósfera que empezaba a envolver mi cuarto. ¿A caso la lectura me estaba influenciando? Negué con la cabeza y dibujé una sonrisa ladina en un intento de quitarme el extraño sentimiento que tenía encima.

Cerré el libro y me levanté de la cama para poder mirar por aquella diminuta ventana, mientras lo hacía pude sentir un suave olor a humedad que me hizo girarme; creí escuchar unos suaves golpear en la pared y, curioso, me acerqué hasta la pared para poder pegar el oído a ella. En un intento por concentrarme cerré los ojos y sentí una suave brisa helada que entraba por debajo de la puerta. La vela que iluminaba la estancia se apagó. Amedrentado pegue el culo a la cama y clavé mi mirada en la puerta, estaba esperando a que algo la abriera y se riera de mi y de mis miedos pero eso no paso. La fuerza de la brisa aumento y me sentí amenazado. Asustado apreté con fuerza los ojos y musité para mi mismo un par de mantras que se asemejaban al padre nuestro para un católico, al hacerlo pude sentir a la ventana crujir y mi cabello despeinarse.

Mi cabeza gritaba que aquello imposible y que lo racional era abrir los ojos.

Siendo un hombre de ciencias como soy, hice caso omiso a mi instinto más primario y abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver en medio de la oscuridad una esbelta figura de ojos rojos. Quise gritar, levantarme de la cama y huir de allí pero pronto se abalanzó sobre mi y me tapó la boca con su escuálida mano mortecina. Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado por lo que estaba sintiendo sobre mi. Mas por si eso no fuera poco, las luces de sus ojos cambiaron de posición moviéndose por aquel sitio dónde la cosa debía de tener el rostro. Supuse que el monstruo movió la cabeza porqué aquellos ojos hicieron movimientos inhumanos y, al tiempo que lo hacía, emitía un extraño sonido que me recordaba a las cucarachas crujir bajo cualquier tipo de peso. Sentí asco y miedo. Por mi espalda paso un suave cosquilleo que me hizo volver a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras me encontraba sin visión, la cosa se posó sobre mi y apretó mi cuerpo contra el lecho. Abrí la boca dispuesto a gritar y ha hacerme oír pero cuando lo hice noté un cálido aliento que apestaba a podredumbre y que lentamente se acercaba a mis labios.

-¿Sir Bjorgman?- Al otro lado de la puerta, Anna me estaba llamando mientras aquella cosa me quitaba la vida.-Mi hermana y yo hemos acabado de hacer la comida, si quiere puede unirse a nosotras en cuanto este disponible.-La muchacha ignoraba que tras la puerta algo monstruoso me estaba robando la vida y produciendo un dolor de mil demonios. Sentía como a cada segundo que pasaba la vida se me iba escapando para dar paso a un punzante dolor que desgarraba mi interior lentamente. -¿Sir Bjorgman?

La cosa me miró fijamente y movió la cabeza dejando escapar el desagradable ruido que segundos atrás había sentido. Pareció comprender que yo debía responder ante la muchacha y poco tardó el atacante en irse. Cuándo me sentí libre abrí los ojos y pude comprobar que la luz que me rodeaba era exactamente la misma que me había iluminado antes del ataque, ¿Me había quedado dormido?, palpé mis ropas pero no vi rastro alguno de hielo, escarcha o rasguño.

-Ahora mismo bajo.-Mi vista vago de un lado a otro por si en aquella habitación había algo extraño.

-De acuerdo.-

Me acerqué a la puerta y antes de abrirla eché un último vistazo sin descubrir nada por lo que había pasado me quedé unos cuantos segundos en el umbral de la puerta esperando entender lo que me acababa de pasar. "Será un mal sueño", pensé poco antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi y dirigirme hacia el piso de abajo.

-Hermana, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero cómo no me voy a preocupar?

Desde el piso de arriba pude escuchar a las dos hermanas hablando en un fluido noruego.

-Sabes de sobras que no hay nada que temer, mientras él esté aquí estas aquí.

-¿Y si vuelve?

-No va a volver.

Intenté escuchar algo más pero me fue imposible, al parecer había hecho demasiado ruido mientras caminaba por el corto pasillo y las muchachas se habían dado cuenta.

-¡Sir Bjorgman! Esta es mi hermana.

-Lady Solberg, un placer conocerla. - Me incliné ligeramente mostrando le mi más sincero /-Lamento no haberle recibido antes.- Aquellos ojos glaciales me miraban con fiereza como si intentasen traspasar mi ficisidad y llegar hasta mi alma.

-No es nada mi lady, usted tenía cosas que hacer.-Durante un efímero instante sentí como el silencio se cernía sobre nosotros tres.

-Bueno, bueno, será mejor que sirva la comida

-Tienes razón Anna, deberías de servirnos.- Su voz era suave y delicada pero potente y amenazante, aquella mujer me daba respeto; Ante la orden de la muchacha de cabellos níveos, la pelirroja salió del comedor y quedamos ambos a solas sin yo saber muy bien que hacer.

-Así que viene de Bergen...

-Si mi lady. Soy...

-No hace falta que seas tan cortés conmigo, se te ve tenso y disconforme con mi presencia así que si te sientes mejor puedes tutearme

-Y-yo...-Por mi cuerpo pasó un chispazo desagradable de electricidad que me hizo tensarme aún más.

\- Lo lamento señorita...

-Elsa.- Sentenció la rubia.

-Lo lamento señorita Elsa pero es la primera vez que veo a una persona tan impresionante.

-Tranquilo.- La mujer de cabellos níveos dibujo una sonrisa.-No te voy a comer.

Fue instante. Un parpadeo. Un destello que me hizo enmudecer y que mi sangre se helase; sus facciones se perdieron, se desdibujaron lentamente mientras dos puntos rojos aparecían de la nada. Su cuello emitió un suave ruido similar al que emiten los títeres de madera cuando sus partes chocan entre sí. Sentí como aquellos ojos se ensanchaban en un intento ver a través de mi carne y, de repente, cuando parpadeé, la muchacha continuaba sonriendo.

-Parece que se encuentra mal.- Su voz resonó en mi cabeza como un punzante dolor helado ante el cual no pude hacer nada más que llevarme la diestra a la cabeza.

-T-Tiene usted razón, parece ser que el frío me ha afectado demasiado. Por no mencionar que mi última lectura ha hecho mella en mi...

En aquel instante la muchacha pelirroja apareció por la puerta con una olla de barro cargada de sopa que olía exquisitamente.

-¿Le gusta leer, sir?- Anna dejó la olla sobre la madera que había en el centro de la mesa mientras yo me sentaba.

-Me encanta, soy gran entusiasta de Sir Poe.

-Poe...-Murmuró la hermana nívea.

-Sir Allan Poe es un gran escritor de cuentos.

-Sí, sí, le conozco. Aunque me sorprende que un joven como usted se interese por la fantasía.

-¿Y por qué no debería de interesarme?

-Parece usted un hombre de ciencias, un cientificista incapaz de ver más allá de las creencias .

Aquellas palabras tensaron mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía saber esa mujer que yo creía en la ciencia experimental? En ningún momento había expresado mi interés por el mundo físico

-Un humanista realista.- Añadió Anna.

Tanto Elsa como yo miramos a la muchacha que había acabado de servir los platos. Por un instante había olvidado que aquella mujer estaba sirviéndonos la comida como si de una sirvienta se tratase. Quizás en otro momento hubiera pensado que tenían una relación de dominación pero teniendo en cuenta que gracias a Elsa poseían un buen patrimonio, creí que actuar así era una forma de darle las gracias por mantenerla.

-No se ofenda pero es su forma de relacionarse con nosotras la que me da a entender que es usted un hombre de la modernidad, no parece seguir las directrices del Enquiridion ni creer en lo que hay escrito en él; lamento si he pecado de soberbia, no debería de emitir juicios a la ligera.

-"La mujer es, reconozcámoslo, un animal inepto y estúpido aunque agradable y gracioso."

Ambas mujeres me miraron aterradas por lo que acababa de decir, casi como si fuera yo el único monstruo de la casa.

-Por supuesto que me lo he leído, ¿Qué hombre sería yo si juzgase un libro sin conocimiento previo? No creo que Rotterdam haga justicia a la verdadera esencia de la mujer, ¿A caso Curie por ser mujer no debería de ser reconocida ante la comunidad científica?

-¿Cree usted entonces en la igualdad?

-No exactamente, vuestro cuerpo no está hecho para soportar lo que un hombre soporta en la industria pero por el contrario sí creo que intelectualmente son igual que nosotros.

-Interesante.- Murmuró Elsa mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

-Parece usted un gran hombre, sir.- Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas ante tal halago que no creía merecer.

-No es cierto, solamente soy un estudioso más.

Poco a poco la conversación fue decayendo hasta llegar a un punto en el que ninguno de los tres tenía nada que decir; cuándo la comida acabó, la hermana pelirroja recogió la mesa y preparó un poco de té con la intención de recrear el ambiente que habíamos tenido en la mesa./

-Anna...- Elsa le hizo un gesto a su hermana para que se acercase hasta donde ella se encontraba.- Lavaré yo los platos.

-Pero...  
-Nada de peros.-Sentenció Elsa en noruego.-Tus manos no soportan el agua fría y yo no quisiera que te pasará nada.-La rubia cogió la mano de su hermana y la acarició con delicadeza antes de esbozar una cálida sonrisa -gesto que realmente me extrañó viendo lo dominante que era la nívea.

-G-gracias.

Ante el cálido ambiente que habían creado las hermanas sonreí como un bobalicón. Aquellas muchachas parecían quererse de forma sincera y efusiva, era algo digno de admirar; Anna me vio sonreír y su rostro se tornó rojizo, parecía avergonzarse de algo que yo no comprendía así que reí, reí al creer que le daba vergüenza que yo viera lo mucho que quería a su hermana y lo mucho que dependía de ella

-No se preocupen por mi, parecen tener un amor muy puro, les envidio. Hubo una época en la que yo quise un hermano con quien jugar y pasar el rato pero eso nunca sucedió... Verlas tan a gusto la una con la otra, tan sinceras y cariñosas me parece algo precioso.

-Y-yo...- Tartamudeó Anna.  
-La verdad es que amo a mi hermana más que a nada en este mundo.

-¿Y su esposo?- De repente caí en la cuenta de que había dicho algo que no tendía que haber mencionado, realmente no sabía si aquellas chicas tenían marido o simplemente estaban solas en el mundo.  
-Soy viuda, Anna es todo lo que me queda en esta vida; mi marido murió hace ya cinco años, falleció debido a un infarto y me dejo varias posesiones de las cuales yo disfruto junto a mi bella hermana.- En las palabras de la rubia creí entrever lujuria pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que eran hermanas deseché la idea. ¿Además, las mujeres podían gustarse entre ellas?

-Vaya... Entiendo que quiera protegerla, es demasiado hermosa como para pasarla por alto, seguro que tiene muchísimos pretendientes.

-Y no se equivoca Bjorgman, si no fuera por mí seguro que alguno de esos borrachos y pobretones ya le habría puesto las manos encima. - La rubia escupió las palabras con rabia y su hermana le acarició el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que no. Sería incapaz de alejarme de ti.

Poco a poco el ambiente empezó a calentarse y mi mente a pensar cosas enfermizas sobre la relación que tenían aquel par de muchachas. No lo niego, me hubiera encantado ver como dos mujeres jóvenes retozaban junto a mi pero me sentía sucio al pensar eso sobre aquellas muchachas. ¿Qué sabía yo sobre ellas? Me llevé la mano al rostro y traté de respirar profundamente, necesitaba salir a dar una vuelta y que el frío tranquilizase mi agitada alma.

-Señoritas, no me encuentro muy bien, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta y luego volveré para dormir.

-De acuerdo Bjorgman. Si se espera un par de minutos le daré la llave la puerta para que pueda entrar.

-Muchas gracias Elsa.

-Veo que poco a poco se va relajando. Me alegro.-La nívea rió mientras iba en busca de las llaves.

* * *

 **Lamento que la historia este yendo un poco lenta pero creí que era necesario separar este texto del que viene a continuación para que no quede demasiado largo; quisiera disculparme por los posibles errores que haya en este capítulo, la verdad es que se desconfiguro y tuve que escribir ciertas partes desde cero.**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bienvenidos todos otra vez! Me alienta saber que la historia les está gustando, eso me anima a

continuar escribiendo y a intentar mejorar mi escritura. Dicho esto aquí os dejo un capitulo más.

Disfrutad.

* * *

 _Cuando un loco parece completamente sensato es ya el momento, en efecto, de ponerle la camisa de fuerza_. **Edgar Allan Poe.**

Tras amanecer en la casa de las hermanas Solber, mi primera meta era dar una buena impresión a los pescadores que me habían contratado aún sin saber quién era. Así que mis intenciones eran las de bajar al muelle después de comprar algo de comer y de pagarle la noche a Elsa pero, poco antes de salir de casa e ir a por pan, la hermana pelirroja se cruzó conmigo y me pidió que les pagase por la tarde, justo después de acabar de trabajar.

En ningún momento me pareció extraña aquella actitud, al contrario, pensé que las muchachas pese a jóvenes eran muy consideradas, pensé que posiblemente lo hacían para que yo tuviera algo de dinero y no pasara penurias tras mi primer día en las frías tierras de Geirangerfjord.

Después de desayunar Anna volvió pedirme otro favor. La muchacha quería darme las llaves de la casa que me iban a alquilar cuando le pagara la noche de ayer. Acepté.

Así pues, junto a los primeros rayos de sol matutinos y los fríos vientos del norte me encaminé hacia el puerto en busca del Señor Steensen; cerca de la zona de los barcos había un grupo de hombres de avanzada edad preparando las líneas, las cañas y las pequeñas embarcaciones que iban a usar.

Zarpamos a las doce del medio día, cuando el pequeño grupo se había convertido en una docena de hombres bien provistos. Nos repartimos en grupos de tres y hacia las doce y media ya estábamos cada barca en una zona distinta para pescar.

-Muchacho, debo decir que me has sorprendido. No pensé que fueras a hacernos compañía desde buena mañana.

-El señor Andersen me dijo que vuestro día empezaba a las...

-Lo sé, lo sé. El viejo Andersen... Ah, ese viejo siempre cargado de viejas costumbres... Seguro que con él pescabais en mejores barcos.

-La verdad es que el señor Andersen no tenía grandes barcos...

-Vaya...

Mientras charlábamos, el otro hombre se dedicó a sacar todas las líneas que ibamos a necesitar y nos las fue pasando.

-Aunque si es cierto que con Andersen solíamos volver a las cinco a casa.

-Aunque no lo creas allí hay más peces que aquí, la diferencia está en que los peces de aquí están más buenos.- El otro hombre se echó a reír y añadió: "Además de caros".

Los tres reímos por el chiste y lanzamos las líneas.

-Por cierto muchacho, ¿Vienes de Bergen? -El hombre barbudo que nos acompañaba parecía estar interesado en conocerme un poco más.

-Uf, si hubiera venido de Bergen no hubiera dormido.-Reí.- Me hospedo en casa de lady Solberg.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos y se callaron durante varios minutos.

Sin saber que hacer me dediqué a pasar el tiempo observando el agua y comprobando que todo estuviera en orden; cuándo la noche empezó a caer, los pescadores y yo nos encontrábamos en tierra firme, había superado mi primer día de trabajo y al parecer Steensen estaba bastante contento conmigo, tan contento que incluso me invitó a tomarme unas cervezas con él en la Taberna el Viajero. Por desgracia tuve que rechazarla para poder ir en busca de las llaves.

Mientras ascendía por la colina tuve tiempo para pensar. Rememoré la escena tan tensa que había tenido con Steensen y su compañero, analicé mis palabras y traté de hacer lo mismo con los gestos de ambos hombres. Era incapaz de creer que pasaba algo raro con aquellas hermanas, habían sido demasiado buenas conmigo pero entonces ¿Qué les atormentaba? Alcé la cabeza hacia el cielo en un intento de pedirle a los dioses que me mandasen la respuesta mas lo único que recibí fue la impactante idea de que iba a nevar.  
Centrado ahora en otra cosa, subí la colina con una rapidez sorprendente que incluso a mi me llamó la antención, ¿Tanto temía a la oscuridad? Parecía un chiquillo miedoso y me avergonzaba de ello.

-Sir Bjorman.

La cálida voz de la hermana pelirroja me hizo sobresaltar, había estado demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos y casi pasé por alto el sitio dónde habíamos quedado.

-Mi hermana me ha pedido que le entregue la llave y le invite a cenar.  
-La verdad es que preferiría que me llevase hasta la casa.  
-Comprendo sir, pero recuerde que se ha dejado sus pertenencias en casa. Va a tener que ir igualmente.

Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano ante semejante descuido, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

-Se me había olvidado.  
-Lo sé, por eso mi hermana insistió en que le invitase a cenar.

Azorado por mi descuido decidí aceptar la invitación al tiempo que le pedía a la tierra que se abriera bajo mis pies y me enguyera.

-Por cierto señorita Anna, ¿Conocen ustedes al señor Steensen?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas, dijo algo sobre nosotras?  
-No, no, mal rayo me parta si hablaron de ustedes.- Algo dentro de mi me advirtió de no decirle la verdad.- Es sólo que me pareció un hombre un poco... Peculiar.  
-¿Steensen? El viejo pescador es muy supersticioso, seguro que es eso lo que os ha sorprendido.  
-Sí, la verdad es que sí. No quiso salir hasta pasada las doce, decía que tenía algo que ver con una tradición.  
-No se sorprenda sir, la gente de por aquí teme a los más intelectuales. Cuándo el esposo de mi hermana vivía, la gente le tenía miedo. Ahora que ha muerto la mayoría temen a mi hermana porqué estuvo en contacto con él.  
-Como una cadena...  
-Exacto, conmigo tenían cierto recelo pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me acabaron temiendo.  
-La ignorancia es uno de los mayores males humanos...

Mientras andábamos por las irregulares y mal iluminadas calles observé que nadie más se atrevía a pasear por las calles, ni si quiera los pescadores que me habían invitado a la taberna pululaban por la zona.

-Bueno... A veces puede procurarte una gran felicidad.

La muchacha abrió la puerta de la casa principal y al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos con Elsa. La rubia se hallaba sentada en el sofá que miraba directamente a la chimenea mientras leía un denso libro, a su izquierda había una pequeña mesa y en ella reposaba una humeante taza de lo que parecía ser té de menta. Una elección un tanto extraña teniendo en cuenta el regusto de frescura que deja y el viento permanente que parecía haber en aquel lugar.

-Buenas noches Bjorgman, buenas noches hermana.  
-Buenas noches Elsa.  
-Veo que has aceptado la invitación de Anna.

La muchacha apareció de detrás mio con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sir Bjorgman se había dejado las cosas en casa así que no fue muy difícil convencerle.- Mientras hablaba fue hasta donde estaba su hermana para saludarla con un delicado beso en la mejilla.  
-Su hermana tiene razón, pensaba ir a la otra casa a descansar pero me olvidé aquí mis cosas.  
-Así que ese es su verdadero motivo... Y yo que me había emocionado por vuestra presencia, me gustan los hombres inteligentes.

Mi tez se tornó roja y mi cuerpo se puso caliente. ¿De verdad había dicho eso de mi? ¿Me estaría tomando el pelo? No creía que alguien como yo mereciera ser alabado por aquella nívea que ahora se me antojaba como una diosa.

-Elsa... -La voz de Anna sonó como un quejido de un animal herido.- No bromees con estas cosas.

El calor que se había extendido por mi cuerpo aumentó considerablemente al ver que aquello había sido una cruel broma por parte de la rubia; Elsa se levantó del sofá tapándose la boca en un intento por sofocar su risa y luego beso en la frente a su hermana.

-Lo siento pero deberíais de haberos visto la cara.  
-Je- Reí secamente mientras frotaba mi nuca.-Seguro que ha sido todo un poema, no estoy acostumbrado a que las damas me agasajen.  
-¿De verdad?- Anna parecía estar realmente sorprendida por mi revelación.-Sois un hombre atractivo así que pensé que si no teníais pareja era por vuestros estudios.  
-Pues la verdad es que no es por eso. Nací en un pueblo pequeño donde la mayor parte de la población son hombres, las pocas mujeres que hay son mayores a mi y para colmo no tengo un físico notable. Una experiencia así no me permite conocer a muchas mujeres.  
-¿Qué edad tienes?- Preguntó la nívea.  
-Veintiuno.  
-¡Tiene tu edad!

Miré a Elsa con curiosidad. Si esa muchacha tenía veintiún años ¿Con cuántos se había casado? ¿Qué edad había tenido el marido? La verdad es que en ningún momento me había parecido mayor pero al tener un rostro redondo y unas mejillas sonrojadas creí que era de esas mujeres que aparentan menor edad.

-Se lo que piensas, ¿Cómo que una mujer tan joven es viuda? Mi padre me casó con trece años.  
-¡ _Faen_! ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Estamos en el siglo diecinueve! ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?

Las hermanas se quedaron calladas ante mi brusquedad.

-Lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso.  
-No, no. Está bien- Anna fue la primera en contestar.  
-Nuestro padre era un poco tradicional.  
-Ya lo veo, ya.

Elsa abrió la boca para decir algo pero casi al momento cambio de opinión y llamó la atención de Anna para que la muchacha mirase hacia la mesa de centro.

-¡La comida! ¡Casi se me pasa!  
-Anna, tranquila, antes de que llegaseis el reloj aun no marcaba la hora.

Para que Anna no fuera sola a servir la cena los tres nos desplazamos hacia la cocina. La pelirroja se encargó de poner la mesa, servir la comida y sentarse junto a su hermana; la velada fue tranquila, cada vez me aficionaba más a estar con las dos mujeres pese al aura de misterio que les envolvía. Me agradaba escucharlas hablar y conversar sobre todo tipo de materias. Había superado el embelesamiento inicial que me provocaban y, ahora, disfrutaba de las conversaciones profundas que me ofrecían. Las Solberg, sobre todo Elsa, parecían haber sido instruidas en todo tipo de artes.

La conversación se extendió durante horas y yo no me di cuenta; no había tiempo en aquella casa, todo parecía ser perecedero. Cuándo miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba me sobresalte por las altas horas que eran, debía recoger mis cosas y volver a casa lo antes posible. Mas cuando abrí la puerta para irme, una peligrosa cantidad de nieve se había aposentado en el suelo. Miré mis zapatos apenado y supuse que no iba a poder salir de allí hasta el Sol no derritiera aquel pequeño muro. Salir podía ser peligroso teniendo en cuenta donde estaba la casa alquilada.

Ante la posibilidad de hacerme daño, las hermanas me ofrecieron la habitación disponible. Yo me negué. Prefería pasar la noche frente a la chimenea y no pasar tanto frío como la otra vez. Ninguna de las dos se opuso.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana la pequeña llama que tenía frente a mi acabó consumiéndose, un par de horas después me levanté con ganas de ir al lavabo; al pasar por delante de la habitación misteriosa, me fije en que por debajo de la puerta salía un tenue destello blanco cegador. Por instinto extendí la mano para abrir la puerta y cuando mis dedos rozaron la madera, mi cuerpo insistió una vez en la necesidad de ir al lavabo. Sin pensármelo demasiado corrí por el pasillo y provoqué que el destello desapareciera. Al salir del baño tuve que pasar de nuevo por delante de aquella habitación y al hacerlo, un golpe sordo se dejo escuchar desde su interior.

-¿A-anna? ¿Elsa?- Mi voz parecía ser lo único vivo de aquel lugar.- ¿Estais bien?

De repente la puerta de la calle se abrió con fuerza. Recordaba como Elsa había echado la llave por dentro, era imposible que se hubiera abierto sin querer, era ridículo. Me asuste. Al borde de la escalera trate de escrutar la oscuridad cuando escuche a la madera crujir bajo el peso de alguien. "Mierda, ladrones", pensé, " Espero que las chicas sigan en sus habitaciones". No quería que nadie dañara a mis anfitrionas así que si realmente eran vulgares rateros podía enfrentarme a ellos y sacarlos de casa de las muchachas sin hacer demasiado escándalo.  
Baje con cautela por las escaleras sin despegarme de la pared, busqué el origen del sonido y entonces recordé lo que habían dicho las hermanas: "Mientras él esté aquí estás a salvo". ¿Sería esa la persona que las atormentaba? Si era así iba a tener que enseñarle a dejar en paz a las jóvenes.

Al llegar abajo caminé a tientas por el pasillo cuando algo se abalanzó sobre mi y me derribó. Aquella cosa era una persona, un hombre para ser exactos, que estaba vestido con ropas negras y básicas. Forcejeamos por el suelo sin chillarnos, nos magullamos mutuamente y cuando pensaba que lo tenía bajo mi cuerpo, algo frío y cilíndrico se colocó a la altura de mi abdomen.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda. No se tendría que haber disparado.

El hombre me apartó con fuerza y yo rodé con la mano tapándome la herida. Traté de ponerme en pie pero me dolía demasiado así que en un intento desesperado por salvar a las chicas quise chillar.

-A...

El hombre se abalanzó sobre mi y me golpeo con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

Desperté cerca del bosque mientras era arrastrado, los primeros rayos de Sol habían empezado a salir e iluminaban gran parte de mi atacante. El hombre vestía de negro pero no podía identificar nada más que la gran mancha que era ya que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y mi visión aun estaba nublada. Me sentía débil y cansado por la sangre que había perdido. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar aceptando a la muerte.

-¡Sir Bjorgman!

La voz de Anna me hizo recomponer algo de fuerzas, las suficientes como para que intentase luchar por mi vida pero al final no hizo falta que lo intentase demasiado. Cuando el hombre miró hacia atrás pude ver sus ojos, su mirada estaba completamente perdida y desquiciada, tenía los ojos de un maníaco, pero incluso el loco que me intentaba secuestrar sentía miedo. Lo se porqué al ver a Anna soltó la cuerda con la que me arrastraba y se perdió en el bosque.

-¡Sir Bjorgman! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Qué le han hecho!?

Me sentía mareado por la perdida de sangre, apenas podía escuchar lo que la muchacha me estaba diciendo como un lejano susurro. Ni si quiera me enteré cuando colocó sobre mi herida un pañuelo y me obligó a hacer presión mientras ella se iba en busca del médico del pueblo; durante el tiempo que pasé sólo cientos de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, estaba seguro de que iba a morir y de alguna forma me sentía aliviado. Era como si aquel loco me estuviera mostrando misericordia y cordura al haberme intentado matar, ¿Estaría empezando a desvariar?

-Ahí está.- Frente a mi apareció una anciana figura que difícilmente iba a poder cargarme, en ese momento pensé que ahí me quedaba.

-Ayúdeme a cargarlo sir Alfrid.- Entre los dos me ayudaron a ponerme en pie. -Yo cargaré con la mayor parte del peso.

Poco a poco fuimos caminando por la rojiza nieve y en menos de lo que imaginé llegamos a la casa del médico.

* * *

 **Ulisses, es un alago saber que lectores de Lovecraft ven en mi su esencia, la verdad es que cuando la inicié lo hice como un tributo a su obra al tiempo que buscaba parodiar el espíritu navideño. Y de esa idea tan absurda -influida por varias cosas- acabó saliendo esta pequeña historia que si realmente gusta será simplemente el inicio de otras. [Algo así como un pequeño universo]**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lamento la tardanza, me hubiera gustado poder subir antes el capítulo pero_ _por desgracia se_ _me_

 _han juntado varios trabajos y exámenes, por eso este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores._

 _Sólo espero que les guste y que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _El tiempo es el ladrón de la memoria._ _ **Stephen King.**_

No tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí. Aquellas horas vacías de las que apenas recuerdo algo son, y serán, los retazos que me atemorizan incluso en los días más claros; He guardado para mi durante mucho tiempo el hecho de que aquella delirante mañana de invierno fuera mi primera gran revelación. Jamás le dije a nadie lo que descubrí pues he procurado que esas palabras se perdieran en el tiempo y en lo más oscuro de mi memoria. Mas ahora, envalentonado por lo que estoy escribiendo, se que debo explicarte a ti también lo que escuché a fin de que comprendas un poco más mi relato y mis temores.

-No voy a salvarlo.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?

-No pienso salvar al hombre que traerá la desgracia a nuestro pueblo.

-Usted debe salvarlo, por el amor de Dios.

-Anna, por favor, no uses el nombre de Dios en vano.

-Esta bien, está bien pero hizo un juramento, ¿Va a incumplirlo?

-No, pienso salvarlo la vida pero no voy a recetarle nada. Si sobrevive será todo un milagro.

-¡Ugh! ¿Es consciente de que usted está vivo porqué mi hermana quiere?

-Por supuesto que lo soy.

-Entonces no tiente a la suerte.

-No la tiento, hice lo que hice por ti. Tu alma todavía se puede salvar...

-Y Elsa le estará eternamente agradecida por lo que hizo, aún así no juegue con su paciencia.

Anna dijo algo más y se fue dando un portazo de la sala, parecía bastante enfada por la osadía del anciano que parecía no temer a la muerte.

-Más te valía estar muerto. Pobre muchacho... No sabes el horror que te espera en esa casa, ojalá Jaska hubiera acabado contigo. Ah... El viejo Jakka, quién le iba a decir que su hija se iba a convertir en un monstruo.

El médico me colocó las vendas y dejé escapar un suave quejido de dolor.

-Se fuerte muchacho, este dolor no se parecerá en nada al que sentirás cuando él muera.

Pese a que mi cabeza estaba un poco ida y mis ideas confusas, logré balbucear algo mínimamente coherente en noruego. Quería captar la atención del hombre y que me explicase quién era ese tal Jaska y que quería decir con "monstruo". Sobre mi se cernían cientos de interrogantes que requerían ser contestados en ese preciso instante, y de haberlo sido quizás, tal y como el médico le dijo a Anna, " Mi alma se salvaría". Por desventura no hallarían respuesta hasta los siguientes días.

-Elsa... Monstruo... Huésped...- El viejo se mostró sorprendido por mis palabras en noruego y supuse que Anna le había dicho que yo solamente hablaba inglés.

-Muchacho ¿Hablas noruego?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

-Escucha bien, no tengo demasiado tiempo para explicarte esto así que atiende y no hagas preguntas.

De nuevo asentí con la cabeza.

-Elsa es un demonio. Se alimenta de la energía de los hombres que se hospedan en su casa, les roba la vida poco a poco y los sume en la locura. Les hace llegar a un punto en el que no distinguen las visiones de la vida real y entonces les ofrece una solución. Cualquiera puede pensar que es fácil huir de su casa pero no es verdad, todos vuelven. Los rumores dicen que contra más lejos estés de ella peor serán las visiones; Jaska era su padre, juro liberarla de su maldición y por ello partió a tierras lejanas en busca de una solución. Pasaron tres años hasta que volvió, tres agonizantes años en los que nuestros hijos desaparecieron uno por uno para luego ser hallados como masas de cárnicas carbonizadas... Él lo sabía, y cuándo volvió con una solución, juro ante todo el pueblo que él mismo mataría a su hija mayor.

Por desgracia Anna se interpuso en el intento de asesinato y recibió un balazo. Después de eso ambas hermanas dejaron de salir de casa por miedo a que el padre apareciera de nuevo e intentase matarlas.

Hans Southerfield fue el hombre anterior a ti, le avisamos de todo esto , tal y como ahora hago contigo, y huyó. No creo que tarde demasiado en volver pero mientras tanto tu serás su comida.

-¿Por qué?- Murmuré con dificultad. -¿Por qué no la matáis vosotros?

-Joven, ¿Crees que si supiéramos cómo, no lo habríamos hecho? Su padre es el único que lo sabe. Cada año viene por estas fechas y lo intenta una vez más... En vano, claro está.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Un hombre mayor vestido con sotana apareció por el umbral de la puerta para hablar conmigo y con el médico, supuse que intentaría darme la Extrema Unción o algo por el estilo pero la verdad es que no estaba para tonterías. Por suerte el viejo guardo conmigo mi secreto y el cura solamente rezó por mi alma y se fue. No quería aguantar a otro hombre de fe diciendo disparates.

Después de que el cura se fuese, Anna volvió a entrar y se sentó a mi lado para comprobar que el médico hacía su trabajo. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos no tardé demasiado en echarme a dormir y en olvidar gran parte de lo que sabía.

Cuándo el médico me dio por curado, lo primero que hice fue volver a casa de las hermanas y sacar todo lo que tenía de allí. Me excuse con una historia tonta sobre no molestar más y salí del lugar como alma que lleva al diablo, me metí en la otra casa, y me cercioré de que no hubiera forma humana de entrar sin llave.

Los días que siguieron a este suceso fueron bastante tranquilos. Para empezar no abandoné mi trabajo como pescador pese a mi condición, tampoco me crucé con ninguna de las dos hermanas y por si fuera poco no había rastro alguno de extrañas visiones. Tenía la sensación de que todo estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal, de que me había salvado, pero aquello sólo fue una mera ilusión.

El dieciocho de diciembre, cuándo volvía a casa de trabajar, me crucé con una figura conocida. Al principio no supe de que me sonaba pero en cuanto me fije en sus ojos me di cuenta de que era Hans. En aquel momento había olvidado por completo lo que el médico me había dicho casi un mes atrás y, curioso, quise preguntarle por su visita a Geirangerfjord. Al acercarme pude ver que aquel muchacho de vivo rostro se había convertido en una cadavérica figura, sus pómulos se habían acentuado hasta un punto inimaginable y las cuencas de sus ojos se habían hundido tanto que estos se habían vuelto saltones. Su cuerpo había perdido masa y el color de su cabello se había apagado. Asustado por lo que veía retiré mi mano de su hombro y Hans respondío empujándome hacia un lado.

En sus ojos había ira, desprecio y un atisbo de desesperanza que jamás olvidaré.

Anonadado por su reacción observé a mi compañero descender por la colina mientras farfullaba. También lo vi hablar con varios pescadores, conseguir una pequeña barca y empezar a remar. Me parecía una acción un tanto extraña así que bajé corrienso hasta el muelle y hablé con los hombres para averiguar lo que Hans les había dicho.

Mientras hablábamos una bola de fuego empezó a arder en medio del mar. Hans se había suicidado; Sus gritos se dejaron escuchar por toda la ciudad, los perros ladraron enloquecidos y los gatos maullaron de tristeza.

Ante la escena me había quedado estático, y de no ser por uno de los pescadores posiblemente hubiera perdido mi cordura en ese momento. Mi cabeza era como una caja de resonancia que repetía una y otra vez que yo iba a ser el siguiente. Despavorido corrí hacia la taberna y allí bebí hasta caer rendido o al menos haber olvidado gran parte de la noche.

Al día siguiente desperté con una gran resaca pero igualmente fui a trabajar. Al hablar con Steensen el viejo me pidió que me marchase y así lo hice, me tomé aquello como un descanso y me dediqué a ordenar la casa como aquel que se dedica a ordenar sus pensamientos. Me negaba a salir de aquel lugar y aún menos a ver a ninguna de las dos hermanas. Por desgracia aquella misma noche la pelirroja se presento en mi casa para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-Sir Bjorgman, soy Anna. Anna Solberg.- La muchacha insistía en llamar a la puerta.-Sir Bjorgman, por favor, ábrame. Hace frío.

La luz de la chimenea era lo único vivo de aquel lugar; tras ordenar las cosas descubrí un pequeño escrito del puño y letra de Hans, decía cosas incongruentes y vagas que apenas comprendía pese a mi inglés, mas todo lo que había descubierto me había provocado un estado de ánimo similar al de una persona en coma. Por eso ni si quiera quise abrirle la puerta a la hermana del monstruo que me atormentaba y perseguía, porqué yo continuaba sentado en el sofá mirando el fuego crepitar.

-Sir Bjorgman, voy a abrir. ¿Está usted bien?

La puerta se abrió y la brisa que entró apagó el fuego.

-¿Sir Bjorgman?

La muchacha llevaba algo en la mano, lo sé porqué resbalo de entre sus dedos y chocó contra el suelo. Volteé a mirarla y me sobresalté al ver a Anna recoger los pedazos de cristal.

-¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí!

Asustado me levanté de la silla y me acerqué a ella con paso firme, la cogí de la muñeca y la levanté. Quería sacar a esa pequeña y frágil muchacha de mis dominios antes de que mi cordura desapareciera por completo e hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirme; al levantar la me di cuenta de que ella estaba fría, como si hubiera pasado varias horas en la calle esperando.

-Sir... ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Qué te largues joder!

-Sir... Por favor, no lo haga.-Sus ojos mostraban una preocupación real por mi.

-¿¡Qué no lo haga!? ¡Habéis matado a un hombre!

Alcé a la muchacha y la arrastré hasta la mesa donde aún yacía la hoja rota que había encontrado. Sabía que Anna podría leer lo que había escrito e incluso quizás entendería ese otro lenguaje; cuándo Solberg leyó el escrito se llevó las manos a la boca con la intención de sofocar el pequeño grito que apenas pudo contener.

 _"Rāhj ā f-fght[...]Todavía me pregunto por lo que sostuve entre mis manos, se que no debí de haberlo cogido sin permiso alguno [...] no estaba escrito en ningún idioma que yo conozca[...] Rhlē s'ahj phæ [...] estaba lleno de varias frases que en un intento de pronunciarlas me dolía hasta la garganta [...] Cuándo me descubrió con el libro entre las manos me juró una muerte lenta y llena de sufrimiento[...] y aquí estoy yo, cuestionándome si realmente el final aún no está escrito."_

-¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Hans se prendió fuego! ¡Lo acosasteis hasta que lo hizo!-Anna cogió la hoja de papel y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos que llevaba. En verdad no le di demasiada importancia al hecho porqué la ira todavía me recorría las venas.

-Sir ¿Conocía a Hans?

Mi rostro se tornó pálido al escuchar esa pregunta, no quería decirle que lo conocía pero tampoco quería que la ira de Elsa volcara sobre mi.

-¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? Los pescadores me dijeron que había un loco vagabundeando por vuestras tierras, temí por mi vida y cuando vi a una persona que encajaba con la descripción fue para ver como se prendía fuego. ¡Delante de mi!

-Tengo que volver a casa.

-¿¡Qué!?- Me sentía amenazado, sabía que mi excusa apenas había sido creíble.-¿¡No te vas a defender!? ¿¡Es verdad!?

-Sir, tranquilícese. ¿Qué le hace pensar que fuimos nosotras?

Si le hubiera dicho la verdad hubiera caído en sus redes mucho antes y posiblemente me hubiera ahorrado la agonía que sufrí después y los intentos por mantener mi mente sana, eso por no mencionar las horas perdidas en las bibliotecas y el dinero gastado en todos mis viajes.

-Está bien, está bien. Esa mierda me ha afectado demasiado.-Me llevé las manos al rostro y volví junto a la chimenea para encender fuego.-Me encontré esto aquí, entre los libros. Creo que formaba parte de algún diario que desapareció.

-Ve como no es para tanto... sus sospechas son sin fundamento.

-Creo que sólo necesito dormir...

-Vuelva la cama sir, mañana hablaré con mi hermana sobre esto y buscaremos nuestros documentos. Seguro que podemos averiguar quien escribió esto.

-Gracias Anna.

-No me de las gracias sir; procure descansar y no haga caso a las viejas historias de estos lares.- La muchacha me dejo sólo mientras continuaba intentando encender la madera.-Por cierto sir, Hans volvió hace bastantes días. Volvió con un aspecto bastante demacrado y prácticamente sin racionalidad alguna. Creo que en su viaje a la capital consumió alguna extraña droga, yo no le daría importancia a ello.

Volteé para despedirme y tan solo la muchacha se fue decidí que investigaría la muerte de Hans y todo aquello que le rodeaba a la ciudad.


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos seáis todos. Aquí os traigo una parte más de esta historia y con ello poco a poco me voy

acercando al final de la trama; al principio tenía pensado hacer dos historias distintas que estuvieran

relacionadas entre ellas, pero viendo lo corto que está quedando, había pensado en continuar publicando

aquí pero bajo otro punto de vista, como una segunda parte de esta historia que la complementa. Todavía

no se que voy a hacer así que me tomaré un poco de tiempo para meditar sobre ello. || **Los personajes**

 **no** **me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Me volví loco, con largos intervalos de horrible cordura_. Edgar Allan Poe.

Aquella misma noche la nieve cayó con fuerza.

La visita de Anna había traído un fuerte y creciente viento que atormentaba los cimientos de mi casa y hacía crujir la estructura de madera. Su bravura daba miedo pero era consciente que siendo la casa de la familia Solberg, posiblemente sería una de las pocas casas capaz de aguantar aquel feroz temporal que amenazaba con nevar bajo la imagen de un cielo encapotado.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención al tiempo, obsesionado y desquiciado, me serví una copa de whisky mientras miraba al fuego crepitar. Las pocas ideas que tenía las debía poner en orden para espantar a los demonios que me atormentaban, mas aquella tarea ardua me estaba resultando imposible. El fuego me recordaba a aquellos horribles ojos que había visto una vez y el viento me hacía estremecerme; el pueblo dormía cuándo la furia blanca se cernió sobre él y yo supe que si en algún momento había podido dormir aquella noche, con la caída del primer como de nieve toda posibilidad se había esfumado.

Con los primeros rayos diurnos y el despertar de la ciudad, todos fuimos conscientes de que iba a ser imposible hacer nuestra vida diaria. El suelo estaba recubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve que impedía bajar por la colina sin miedo a resbalarse, eso por no mencionar que habían pequeñas capas de hielo que se habían formado por zonas y las nubes amenazaban con continuar nevando, y las pocas personas que se atrevían a salir de casa lo hacían para refugiarse en casa de otros o ocurrir a la taberna en busca de un trago caliente.

Mi whisky se había acabado a media noche y el efecto del alcohol estaba desapareciendo, necesitaba un trago más.

Ensimismado por las pocas figuras que corrían hacia la taberna, me decidí a hacer lo mismo y olvidar la imagen de mi compañero de universidad envuelto en llamas y gritando de dolor.

Por suerte para mi, o eso creí al principio, se podía escuchar desde el exterior del local un gran jolgorio; aquel pequeño sitio lleno de parroquianos parecía ser mi salvación pero al entrar las caras alegres se tornaron en rostros funestos que reflejaban el miedo que yo sentía sobre mis espaldas. Las miradas se clavaban en mi y los murmullos crecían por allí donde pasaba, me sentía incomodo y quería salir corriendo pero sabía que el único remedio para olvidar era beber y, sin bebida en la despensa, el único sitio para beber era allí.

Sentado en mi silla y cabizbajo llamé al tabernero y pedí una copa de whisky cargada.

El hombre que tenía al lado se echó a reír por mi elección, para él aquello mi pedido era una bebida de niños ricos y así me lo hizo saber. Por suerte eso fue el inicio de una larga conversación y una gran muestra de decencia. Fue el único que me habló directamente.

A los pocos minutos, el hombre me explicó su situación. Al parecer se dedicaba al comercio entre pueblos y se había quedado atrapado a causa de la gran nevisca en Geirangerfjord, había llegado por la noche y pese a que el reno con el cual atravesaba las regiones estaba acostumbrado a ello, el animal estaba cansado y prefería dejarlo descansar unas horas más.

-Sven, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- Pregunté casi sin esperanzas.

-Cómo negar le algo a alguien que parece que vaya derecho a la fosa.- Dijo riendo.

-¿Podrías compararme unos libros? El cielo aquí está demasiado gris y no me atrevo a salir del pueblo.

-Por supuesto, en tres días estaré por aquí. Dime que quieres y te lo conseguiré.

Le expliqué que clase de libros buscaba, qué podía interesarme y cerramos un trato. Sólo tenía que esperar unos pocos días y tendría algo con lo que empezar mi investigación. Por desgracia estaba tan impaciente que para que el tiempo se hiciera más corto me eché a la bebida.

-Aquí tienes.-Dijo Sven dejando una enorme bolsa de tela sobre la mesa.-Traigo quince libros, la mayoría de ellos no han sido muy caros.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Cien Krones.

-¿¡Cien!?

-¿Qué pensabas, qué te iba a salir barato? Amigo yo tengo que comer.

-Está bien, toma. Tráeme más cuando puedas; Vivo en la casa que está cerca del mercado.

-Estupendo, ha sido un placer hacer tratos contigo.

Nos dimos la mano y salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba verdaderamente contento, estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de poder encontrar alguna pista que me permitiese probar -o refutar- la idea de que sobre aquel lugar pesaba una extraña maldición con nombre y apellido.

Por desgracia, y pese a mi entusiasmo, mis primeras lecturas fueron infructuosas. La evolución sobre la raza humana no me aportaba nada nuevo, tampoco lo hacían los estudios antropológicos sobre los pueblos africanos o del amazonas, ni tan solo se acercaba un mínimo el libro de Magia negra de Edward Waite. Desolado por mis horas perdidas empecé a pensar en echarme a la bebida hasta caer rendido, pero justo cuando estaba por dejarlo un pequeño libro sobre filología me llamó la atención; el libro pequeño y de tapa amarilla contenía los trazos históricos de las lenguas eslavas y su origen, explicaba como a partir de las palabras actuales habían logrado encontrar una raíz común entre el Bratoslavo y como eso les había conducido al antiguo protoeslavo. Fue entonces cuando recordé vagamente lo escrito por Hans y caí en cuenta de que tenían ciertas similitudes con lo que me era imposible leer. Entusiasmado por el descubrimiento rebusqué entre mis bienes para encontrar la hoja que el hombre había escrito pero no lo hice, me había olvidado de que Anna se había llevado el papel y ahora, si lo quería, iba a tener que enfrentarme a mis miedos.

Aterrado ante la idea de enfrentarme a Elsa, escribí mis descubrimientos en un pequeño papel y lo escondí tal y como Hans había hecho tiempo atrás. Después de eso me armé de valor y salí de casa.

-¿Ladies?- Mis nudillos desnudos golpearon una vez más la puerta. -¿Ladies? Soy yo, Kristoff Bjorgman.-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de entre la penumbra pude ver una imagen muy familiar.

-Sir, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Bueno... Hace unos días le trate de forma despreciable, quisiera pedirle perdón a usted y a su familia.- Alcé una pequeña cesta donde había una botella de vino. -Además se acerca Navidad y quisiera invitarles a cenar.- La puerta se cerró delante de mi cara y pensé que no me querían en aquel lugar.

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección a casa.

-Kristoff.- La voz de Elsa me congeló al momento- Pasa, creo que tenemos que hablar.

De la nada apareció en mi pecho un dolor angustioso que parecía extenderse. No me esperaba que fuera el monstruo quien me abriese y aún menos quien me invitase a entrar a su madriguera.

-Hace unos días Anna volvió llorando después de ir a verte, no quiso contarme lo que había ocurrido pero puedo intuir lo que pasó. Quiero que tú me lo cuentes.

-Yo... Lamento muchísimo mi actuación. Traté fatal a Anna porqué nunca antes había visto morir a un hombre delante de mi. Se prendió fuego poco después de haber hablado conmigo y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Así que era eso... Bjorgman, los seres humanos no están acostumbrados a la muerte. Lo entiendo. Aunque eso no es excusa para haberle tratado mal, tiene mi perdón.

-Hermana, sir... Lamento hacer las cosas más difíciles.- Elsa abrazó a la muchacha y la beso en la frente con dulzura.

-Aquí la única persona que debe pedir perdón soy yo, por eso quisiera invitarles a comer en Navidad.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas y se cogieron de la mano en un intento de encontrar seguridad la una en la otra.

-Me parece bien Kristoff. Nosotras llevaremos una parte de la comida.

-No, no, dejeme que les cocine. Quiero mostrarles mi perdón.

-Sir, no quisiera parecer desagradecida pero no parece muy buen cocinero.- Elsa se echó a reír y yo esbocé una diminuta sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, le juro que cocino bien. ¡Ah, por cierto! Olvidaba entregarles esto. -Entregue la botella a la hermana pelirroja.-Es para ustedes, espero que les guste.

-No hacía falta.

-Insisto, quedensela.

-Bueno, quizás lo más justo sería que usted se quedase con nosotras a beber... ¿Verdad, hermana?

-Tienes toda la razón Anna.

Para mi grata sorpresa, engañar a las hermanas fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Sólo tenía que buscar alguna excusa convincente para subir al segundo piso y adentrarme en los aposentos de las muchachas, rebuscar un poco y salir de ahí sin levantar sospechas.

-Vayamos a la cocina, Anna estaba preparando la cena.

-Iba a preparar pescado a la leña.

-¿Pescado? Hoy hace día de caldo.- Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en un buen caldo calentito.-La verdad es que hace frío.

-Eso es porqué no se ha acostumbrado a nuestro tiempo- Dijo Elsa mientras abría la botella de vino.-Aquí el invierno es muy frío.

La rubia sirvió la primera copa de vino mientras su hermana se dedicaba a cocinar y yo buscaba algún tema trivial a través del cual conversar. Cinco copas después la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis acciones las veía lentas, el alcohol se me había subido y las hermanas parecían estar en perfectas condiciones. Si seguía así no iba a poder llevar a cabo mi pequeño plan.

-Disculpadme, he de ir al baño.

Tambaleandome de un lado a otro, dando tras pies y sujetandome a las paredes logré subir hasta el piso de arriba. Planeaba ir al lavabo y deshacerme del líquido que pedía a gritos salir de mi cuerpo, pero mientras pasaba por delante de la habitación que una vez vi brillar, mi mente tuvo una idea genial.

Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta y entre en la amplia y helada estancia. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de un extraño material que parecía ser aislante y los muebles tenían encima una pequeña capa de hielo que se extendía hacia el suelo.

Era la viva imagen del invierno.

Intimidado y fascinado por lo que veía di un paso hacia adelante y me adentré un poco más para poder inspeccionar la mesilla y el baúl que había en la habitación, mas al hacerlo algo me llamó la atención. Un maltratado libro yacía abierto sobre la cama, escrito en lo que parecía ser una variante del protoeslavo y con pequeños dibujos trazados a pluma. Curioso leí lo que había escrito y luego miré la tapa para descubrir que ahí estaba escrita una de las palabras de Hans.

Un miedo intenso se apoderó de mi y decidí memorizar el título de aquel libro y luego salir corriendo. Por fortuna lo hice a tiempo porqué poco después de cerrar la puerta y apoyarme en ella para descansar y repasar los detalles de lo que había pasado ahí dentro, sentí una mano amiga sobre mi hombro.

-¿Estais bien?

-Lo siento, estoy muy mareado y llevo un rato aquí.

-Lo suponía, pareceís muy perjudicado por el alcohol. Será mejor que os acompañe al lavabo para que no os pase nada.

Asentí con la cabeza y permití que la muchacha me acompañase hasta el baño y luego me ayudase a bajar las escaleras.

-Habeis tardado un montón. La comida ya está hecha.

-Lo lamento.

-Sh, tranquilo sir. Coma y descanse.

Elsa alzó una ceja ante la extraña situación. Sus ojos parecían preguntarle a Anna: "Qué cojones me he perdido".

-Me lo encontré apoyado en la puerta con la cabeza agachada y mala cara. Parece que no se encuentra muy bien.

-Vaya, será mejor que coma y duerma aquí, no vaya a ser que le pase algo ahí afuera.

-Yo... No quisiera ser una molestia.

-Tranquilo sir. Nos salvó la vida, qué mínimo que ayudarle.

Le di las gracias a las hermanas por permitirme dormir en el sofá y tras la cena me fui al salón para abrigarme y esperar hasta que se fueran a dormir y así continuar con mi inspección; Elsa y yo nos quedamos en el piso inferior mientras Anna subía a por mantas, ninguna de las dos consideraba que estuviera en condición de volver a subir las escaleras y por eso me hicieron esperar sentado. Mas mientras parecía estar ausente, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Elsa coger un libro y dirigirse hacia la entrada para guardarlo.

-Sir Bjorgman, aquí tiene la manta.

-La voz de la muchacha me distrajo y durante un instante olvidé incluso mis intenciones de acercarme por la noche a aquel pequeño mueble.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Murmuré.

Elsa se juntó con nosotros y cogió a la hermana de la mano.-Buenas noches Kristoff, nos vamos a dormir. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches señorita Elsa.

-Buenas noches sir.

-Buenas noches Anna.

Aun sentado, esperé a que ambas muchachas se fueran a dormir y a que el silencio imperase en la casa para poder salir y rebuscarme en aquel armario. Sabía de sobras que jugar mal mis cartas me exponía a un gran peligro y por ende a una muerte prematura. Suspiré. Necesitaba unos segundos para armarme de valor, concentración y quizás algo de hombría si quería levantarme e ir hasta la entrada sin ser descubierto; de entre los libros y los folletos que había pude ver una pequeña funda de piel llena de hojas. Era lo único que destacaba así que sin pensármelo dos veces lo cogí.

Al abrirlo frente al fuego descubrí que la gran mayoría de ellos eran dibujos de alguna de las dos hermanas. Todos parecían haber sido hechos a una edad bastante temprana y los colores parecían ser bastante cálidos, tenían un aura de inocencia.

Poco a poco fui pasando las hojas y en todos vi los mismos personajes: una niña pelirroja y una mujer rubia. Indudablemente aquellos personajes eran las hermanas Solberg, siempre juntas aun cuando el paisaje cambiaba y los personajes de alrededor iban desapareciendo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención es que

la niña parecía crecer pero la mujer rubia no. Extrañado por lo que veía le di la vuelta a los dibujos y descubrí que en alguno de ellos había nombres y fechas, mas no me sorprendió descubrir que bajo el nombre de Anna siempre había un número que cambiaba pero bajo el de la otra no.

Tras el descubrimiento continué escrutando los dibujos y descubrí algo más en ellos, en algunos se podía observar una especie de casa-castillo rodeado de bosque. Aquella debía de ser la casa donde se criaron.

Eufórico por el descubrimiento, busqué entre mi chaqueta el pequeño trozo de papel y la pluma que había guardado antes de ir a la casa por si descubría algo, y lo apunté.

Como sabía que cuando bebía a veces me quedaban lagunas, me alegraba de haber guardado mi arsenal de "por si un caso".

Mientras estaba apuntando las palabras, pude escuchar pasos sobre mi, unos pasos ligeros que parecían dirigirse hacia la escalera y que amenazaban con descubrirme. Preso de la excitación del momento guardé todo como pude -arrugando algunas hojas en el proceso- y lo escondí debajo del sofá. me tumbé y cerré los ojos en un intento de hacer ver que dormía.

Conforme los pasos se iban acercando mi corazón bombeaba más rápido, incluso podía sentir los latidos con tal fuerza que parecía que mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, necesitaba respirar hondo y tranquilizarme pero ningún pensamiento parecía ser tranquilizador. De repente sentí los pasos al final de la escalera y comprendí que venía hacia mi. Contuve el aliento paralizado por lo que sentía y recé mentalmente a los dioses para que ese ser se fuera.

-Txhērgnobg...- La dulce voz de Anna llegó hasta los oídos de la bestia y le hizo alejarse de mi.-Ahora no.  
Pude escuchar un suave quejido del monstruo, algo que se parecía al agua hervir.  
-Vamos a la cama, no te alimentes de él.

"Gracias a Dios", pensé para mis adentros mientras intentaba mantenerme relajado.

-Él todavía puede venir y desde el suicidio de Hans que estamos desprotegidas.  
De nuevo pude escuchar al ser quejarse, esta vez fue más bien como el chirrido de un muelle oxidado seguido de un crujido.  
-Lo sé, tienes hambres... Vamos a la cama, todavía puedes alimentarte de mi.

Tras las palabras de la hermana pude sentir algo frío acercarse a mi y echarme un aliento helado que apestaba a podredumbre. Me quede quieto, estático. De repente ya no sentí nada, volvía a estar sólo junto a la chimenea, pero incluso sabiendo que ya no había nadie más ahí no me atrevía a abrir los ojos por si el monstruo se estaba riendo de mi; Conté hasta veinte y abrí primero un ojo, luego el otro y corrí a sacar lo que había encontrado de debajo del sofá para echarle una última ojeada y devolverlo a su sitio.

Los pocos escritos eran cortas redacciones que relataban anécdotas de la vida diaria de Anna, casi todas hablaban sobre Elsa y lo que habían hecho o lo que le habían enseñado. En todas ellas se repetía la misma palabra: Martense; Un ruido sordo cruzó la sala, se asemejaba al que hace una mesa al ser arrastrada sobre el piso y golpear contra la pared. Agudicé el oído por si lo volvía a escuchar y empecé a recoger las cosas para poder guardarlas en su sitio. De nuevo volví a escuchar el mismo ruido y decidí que una vez hubiera guardado todo me echaría a dormir.

-Tabernero, necesito una botella de whisky.  
-¿Cómo de grande?  
-Pues como los barriletes que pintan en los San Bernardos.

A primera hora de la mañana la taberna estaba vacía, apenas había asistido algún que otro borracho a su misa diaria en aquel lugar. Eso se debía a que con la llegada del nuevo día una gran parte de las placas de hielo que habían recorrido la colína se habían desecho y permitido a los habitantes caminar por aquellas tierras sin miedo a matarse.

-Aquí tienes.  
-Muchas gracias.- Pretendía marcharme de aquel lugar cuando el tabernero me llamó.  
-Oye joven, ¿A dónde vas?  
-Me dirijo hacia la montaña. ¿Me espera un largo viaje ?  
-Te voy a ser sincero, el camino más corto te obliga a pasar por delante de la mansión Martense, si no le temes a la muerte, cosa que dudo, puedes cogerlo y te ahorraras varias horas de camino.

Asentí ante sus palabras y le di las gracias al buen hombre por haberme indicado, sin el saberlo, el camino que debía tomar si quería encontrar la casa de las hermanas. Ahora ya tenía las provisiones necesarias para viajar hasta el abandonado hogar y descubrir que clase de mal acechaba en aquel lugar.

* * *

 **Quisiera darle las gracias a** Balticbard **por su review pero antes quisiera pedir perdón por no haberlo hecho antes -tuve problemas para leerla y aún no se porqué. Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le agrada esta historia y la verdad, aunque sólo fuera por un único visitante seguiría escribiendo con ilusión.**

 **Es difícil publicar algo que tenga cierto nivel pero más difícil es lanzarse al vacío con una historia que sabes que posiblemente no guste demasiado por la temática escogida. Nunca tuve en mente escribir algo de adolescentes enamorados sino más bien algo que muestra hastío por algún hecho que todo el mundo adora -o al menos siente simpatía por ello-, por eso es que aprecio muchísimo las visitas y las pocas reviews que tengo, porqué se que al menos hay unas cuantas personas que comparten mi punto de vista.**


	6. Capi a reeditar

Buenas a todos otra vez. Antes de desearles una agradable lectura quisiera disculparme por este capítulo, tenía pensado subir

de una sola tirada toda la aventura de Kristoff en la mansión pero he visto que se me están acumulando los trabajos y

exámenes de mala manera, por eso he decidido subirlo en dos partes antes del final. Otra cosa por la que me quería disculpar

es por la estructuración y contenido del capítulo, no lo veo al mismo nivel de los anteriores pero por desgracia se que si no subo

esto es posible que lo abandone -por desgracia soy de esas personas que si no se fuerzan en ciertos momentos se acaban echando

en la cama y dejándose morir como una planta. Dicho esto espero que al menos lo disfruten un poco, a lo que sí me comprometo

es a re editarlo y subir una versión mejorada pero con el mismo contenido.

* * *

 _El momento más espantoso es siempre justo antes de empezar._ Stephen King.

Con el Sol de medio día como único testigo y una mochila por compañera, mi viaje acababa de iniciar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo en silencio, los aldeanos hacían ver que no existía; hubiera sido completamente inútil pedir ayuda a los lugareños, mi expedición era una locura y además el pánico parecía dominarles tanto o más que a mi, de ahí que mi único acompañante fuera la mochila de tela junto al barril de alcohol y la carne seca.

A cada paso que daba una oleada de valentía se iba apoderando de mi, conocer la verdad que se escondía tras la terrorífica historia que se escondía en el pueblo era lo único que me importaba y me hacía sentir seguro.

Creía que tras la verdad habría algo que me protegería y evitaría que enloqueciera definitivamente, de verdad que lo creí.

Mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, poco a poco me fui aislando de lo que me rodeaba y pronto me hallé sumergido en mis pensamientos más racionalistas y lógicos que se asemejaban a un pequeño halo de luz en medio de la oscuridad. De repente, tropecé y salí de mi aislamiento, alcé la vista y vi a lo lejos una arboleda que parecía parecía vigorosa pese a la época en la que nos encontrábamos, sonreí feliz por ver algo lleno de vida en medio de aquel desolador paraje pero pronto esa sonrisa se desvaneció. Conforme me iba acercando al bosque cada vez veía más claro que algún tipo de enfermedad se había cernido sobre ellos. Toda clase de vida poseía un color extraño que me recordaba al color amarillento de los enfermos de tuberculosis, era como si temieran la muerte y se aferrasen a la vida con todas sus fuerzas aun sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida.

La visión me conmocionó. Era extraño para un nativo como yo ver una estampa tan singular, los bosques que me habían rodeado a lo largo de mi vida eran mágicos, poseían una fuerza que solamente se veía en las zonas más vírgenes del mundo donde el hombre apenas había penetrado, no se parecían par nada a la muerte que rodeaba al pueblo. Pero incluso siendo algo moribundo, aquel bosque tenía algo de bello.

Al cruzar los primeros árboles el camino se hizo más sencillo. Allí dentro no había tanta nieve como afuera, los árboles aunque desgastados eran frondosos y habían formado un casi perfecto escudo contra la tormenta de días atrás, la tierra había absorbido gran parte del agua que la nieve había desprendido y a mi parecer era más fácil caminar por el lodo que por la resbaladiza y peligrosa nieve. El único problema era que no podía vislumbrar bien la posición del Sol, aunque pronto dejo de serlo. Antes de lo que me hubiera gustado el cielo empezó a encapotarse y me arrepentí de haber deseado que a la tétrica imagen se le uniera unas pocas gotas de agua. En la ficción, la lluvia era perfecta para el momento, mas ahora que yo era el protagonista me sentía desosegado por lo que el cielo me preparaba para el camino.

No llevaba ni una hora de camino que las primeras y tímidas gotas ya se habían convertido en furiosos y traslucidos cristales que caían sobre mi con fuerza. Desorientado por la tempestad corrí bajo la lluvia sin dirección fija sorteando las raíces y ramas del suelo como podía, pero por desventura fui a dar con una especie de claro donde árboles se retorcían buscando la luz de Sol. Aquellos troncos estaban prácticamente muertos pues su color era de un tono gris ceniza y no tenían follaje.

Temía adentrarme aún más en el bosque pero debía hacerlo.

De nuevo huí sin dirección fija, estuve horas bajo la lluvia que había logrado penetrar hasta mi ropa interior y empapar mis calcetines, tenía frío y estaba desesperado por encontrar la casa dónde las niñas habían vivido años atrás. Calado hasta los huesos, por fin me tope con una magnánima casa cubierta de floresta. El edificio parecía abandonado y torturado por el tiempo, sus paredes estaban parcialmente derruidas y carcomidas por las enredaderas. Aquella planta había cubierto sobre todo la segunda planta, la naturaleza había conquistado la mayor parte de la planta dejando únicamente intacta la estructura del primer piso.

Me acerqué hasta la reja, aparté las enredaderas de la placa y descubrí que aquella casa no pertenecía a las Solberg sino a otra familia, los Cox.

" _Residencia de los Cox; Mansión Martense._ "

Desesperado por resguardarme de la furia del agua empujé la puerta y descubrí que estaba sellada, tuve que trepar y saltar para poder allanar lo que en otros tiempos había sido una mansión para poder resguardarme de la tempestad. Mientras corría tuve una visión fugaz del patio al que fui a caer: amplio y yerto, lo único que adornaba aquel lugar eran las columnas corintias de la puerta y puñados de tierra mojada que empezaba a compartir terreno con pequeñas balsas de agua. No se si había algo más porqué no me fije en ello, simplemente corrí como alma que lleva al diablo hacia hacia la puerta que tuve que derribar para poder entrar a la mansión.

Antaño aquella mansión tuvo que haber sido un lugar realmente precioso. De las paredes todavía colgaban pequeñas pinturas que apenas habían sido consumidas por el despiadado tiempo, si te acercabas incluso en podías notar un trazo suave y delicado, sus motivos eran básicamente paisajes donde se reflejaban los exóticos páramos de Las américas o África, eran unos motivos realmente exquisitos.

Caminé por la sucia y carcomida moqueta sintiendo como a cada paso que daba me hundía y encharcaba la tela.

Embelesado por lo que veía caminé por el largo pasillo imaginando la vida que hubiere en aquel lugar años atrás. Me imaginé los pasillos llenos de hombres bien vestidos desplazándose de un lado a otro, parloteando en un tono suave y cortés mientras se dirigían hacia alguna otra sala más propicia para las discusiones. Realmente me había trasportado a otra época con aquella fantasía de la que salí cuando di un tras pié al llegar a lo que parecía ser una polvorienta sala de estar. Al mirar al suelo descubrí una extraña y mediana protuberancia negra que estaba junto a la pared, cerca de la puerta, y pegada al suelo. Desconocía que era eso pero fuere lo que fuere había dejado un rastro en la pared de un colo negro similar al que se produce después de un incendio.

Me acerqué sin recelo alguno a la protuberancia que había en el suelo, me quité los guantes y acerqué la yema de los dedos. Instantáneamente en mis dedos se pegó aquella masa que parecía gomosa. Estiré y un pequeño hilo se quedó pegado a mi. Curioso, observé mis dedos donde quedaban restos de un color negro mezclado con rosado y en mi rostro se dibujo una mueca de asco ante lo que estaba viendo, oliendo y sintiendo.

-Puag.- Rápidamente me limpié en la chaqueta y me coloqué los guantes para olvidar lo que había hecho.

Después de haber tocado esa masa observé los muebles sin saber por donde comenzar. Todo parecía polvoriento, incluso algo me llamó la atención. En el centro de la estancia había un cuadro cubierto por una tela raída, mas al quitar la tela pude ver que se trataba de un retrato. Para mi asombro allí yacía un precioso retrato de un joven hombre de ojos claros, cabello azabache y rostro alargado. Su porte era majestuoso, su rostro atractivo y su pecho parecía estar ligeramente inflado, quizás se estaba mostrando orgulloso de estar posando frente a su mansión.

-Así que tu eres Cox...-Murmuré sin esperar respuesta alguna y embelesado por la técnica del cuadro. Estire mi mano para tocar aquella figura y al hacerlo descubrí una pequeña firma en el lado inferior izquierdo. Apenas se podía leer algo así que con cuidado descolgué el cuadro y retiré el marco. En el lienzo pude leer lo siguiente:

 _Inkeri. 1794._

Al descubrir la antigüedad del cuadro me apenó haber destapado aquella magnifica pieza, sin duda el retrato del hombre podía haber vivido sin ver lo que estaba ocurriendo con su mansión.

Enrollé la tela y dejé todo a un lado.

Debía proseguir mi viaje por el retorcido laberinto que era el ala este si quería despojarme de la ropa mojada y encontrar algo más cómodo; inspeccioné cada habitación que se ponía por delante mas no descubrí absolutamente nada. Aquel lugar sólo acumulaba polvo y era pasto de las arañas y otros seres. Suspiré y continué por el último pasillo desesperanzado, todo lo que había encontrado hasta el momento se reducía a un gran comedor, una pequeña biblioteca y a habitaciones de invitados, por suerte en el último momento fui a dar con la cocina y un gran horno de piedra que me mantendría caliente por un rato. Una vez allí encontré un quinqué con aceite y algo de madera que quemar; tras lo que me pareció ser una eternidad frente al fuego, decidí comer algo para recuperar fuerzas y luego continuar con mi investigación hacia el ala oeste.

Al otro lado de la mansión había vivido el servicio.

En el ala oeste la distribución era completamente distinta, las habitaciones eran pequeñas y prácticamente no tenían adornos. Casi todas tenían un mismo patrón decorativo excepto por una cosa: la cruz. Era obvio que el dueño de aquel lugar había necesito una gran cantidad de interinos para los cuales apenas había ornamentado sus habitaciones, mas todos ellos tenían en común que en algún momento de sus vidas habían colocado una cruz cristiana en algún lugar del cuarto, no importaba si era una pobre pieza de madera o uno hecho con porcelana, la cuestión es que todos en algún momento habían decidido protegerse se algo.

Por desgracia aquellos pobres diablos muertos de hambre jamás habían aprendido a escribir y ahora era imposible saber que había ocurrido en aquel lugar que tanto se asemejaba a los dibujos de la pequeña Anna. O al menos eso pensé hasta que dí con el último cuarto abierto; la estancia más grande tenía menos polvo que el resto y signos de vida reciente.

Aunque parezca extraño no sentí temor alguno al adentrarme en aquel lugar, más sentí con una fuerza casi violenta el deseo de entrar y registrar el lugar. Algo dentro de mi sabía que iba a encontrar algo en aquel lugar.

Entre al cuarto y busqué entre los cajones pero no hallé nada. Miré debajo de la cama y en la cómoda. Ya solo me quedaba comprobar el armario cuando al abrirlo me encontré unos papeles que parecían haberse caído y quedado atrapados en el diminuto espacio de entre los cajones y la pared del propio armario.

Con grandes dificultades los rescaté y leí lo poco que estaba escrito con una letra infantil, redondeada y cargada de errores.

" _21 agosto: Anna a buelto la señorita esta mui contenta con ella._

 _22 agosto: La señorita me permite asistir a las klases de la señorita Anna._

 _28 agosto: El señor se a ido de viaje._

 _29 agosto: Algo pasa por las noches_ ".

El texto estaba lleno de frases que apenas tenían significado para mi y rápidamente perdí el interés por la primera hoja.

" _1 Enero: Su madre ha muerto. No se muestra triste._

 _2 Enero: La semana que biene la entierran._

 _6 Enero: Ayer escuche que nos ban a echar a todos. Algo pasa._

 _7 Enero: E encontrado el diario de la señorita. Lo guardare antes de irme. Alguien que lea mejor que yo entendera que esta pasando_.

 _8 Enero: Puedes negar la ebidencia que esta delante de ti._ "

Las frases acababan ahí y la única pista de dónde podía encontrar aquel diario del que hablaba era casi como uno de esos puzzles de cinco mil piezas que te provocan grandes quebraderos de cabeza. Lo peor de todo es que lo único que podía sacar en claro era que ahí había vivido una tal Anna -de la cual estaba casi cien por cien seguro de que era la señorita Solberg- y una mujer más.

Doblé las hojas y las metí en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba ligeramente húmeda por si en algún momento se me pasaba el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir y lograba entrever el significado de lo último que el siervo había escrito.

-"Puedes negar la evidencia que está delante de ti..."- Cuándo quise darme cuenta aquella última frase se había convertido en mi rezo personal, no dejaba de repetirla una y otra vez como si en algún momento me fuera a iluminar por la luz de la razón. Finalmente me iluminé. Tras intentar forzar una puerta que en mi primera visita no se había abierto, cuando me dí por vencido recordé que en la otra ala había visto una biblioteca con cálidos y mullidos sofás que invitaban a sentarse, fue en ese momento en el que caí en el significado de aquella frase. Si en algún lugar podías negar la evidencia de que algo era un diario, aquel lugar era la biblioteca.

Registré hasta el último libro pero allí no hallé nada. Todos los títulos hacían referencia a libros sobre estudios o novelas románticas carcomidas por el tiempo que apenas habían sido tocadas.

Apenado por mi fallo decidí quitarle el polvo al sofá y tumbarme un rato para descansar.

Cuando el Sol prácticamente se había ido me desperté. Mi estancia en aquel lugar había sido infructuosa, no sólo no había sacado nada en claro sino que además era muy posible que de la visita me llevase un buen catarro; me desplacé hacia la cocina para comprobar que el fuego estuviera apagado y allí comprendí mi error. Todas las estancias tenían una cantidad de polvo similar excepto una, había madera en aquella cocina y el ala este era la zona que más abandonada estaba, eso sólo podía decir una cosa: alguien había estado viviendo ahí recientemente y esa persona tenía que ser el padre de las hermanas puesto que nadie más podía estar tan loco como para vivir ahí. La única pregunta que me hacía era ¿Si el vive aquí, cómo es posible que aún no haya vuelto?

Bajo este nuevo punto de vista, la adrenalina se disparó por mis venas y sentí un deseo irrefrenable de continuar mi expedición.

Había recorrido todas y cada una de las habitaciones que estaban abiertas pero a su vez sabía que había una segunda planta, tan sólo debía llegar hasta ella.

Cuándo la puerta cedió ante mi peso caí junto a ella sobre un suelo manchado de una extraña substancia negruzca. Aquel lugar apestaba a rancio y me provocaban arcadas pero ahí estaba la escalera que andaba buscando; con todo el acopio de valor que pude en mi cuerpo, subí lentamente por las ruidosas escaleras de madera, bajo mis pies crujían al tiempo que se escuchaba a mis zapatos pegarse y despegarse de aquella substancia que tan poco me gustaba. Por desgracia al llegar al final pude descubrir que era aquello.

En la sala de arriba, al final del pasillo y con la puerta entreabierta, una estancia que se asemejaba a una recámara para trastos escondía un cuerpo inerte. El cuerpo era de un varón de más de sesenta años que había muerto a causa varias puñaladas. En ese momento vomité en una esquina.

Sin duda alguna aquel pellejo inerte tenía que ser el padre de las dos muchachas.

Rápidamente cerré la puerta y huí hacia la habitación más cercana, habitación que curiosamente era la de matrimonio; sobre la cama había un gigantesco cuadro dónde salía el mismo hombre que en el de abajo junto a una adolescente muy joven que se asemejaba a Elsa. Me acerqué un poco más y comprobé que realmente aquella joven era Elsa.

-¿Qué cojones?- No me creía lo que estaba viendo, en el cuadro de abajo la fecha era de mil setecientos, era imposible que el mismo hombre pudiera vivir tantos años, al menos si era un ser como lo que categorizamos de hombre; con algo de dificultad bajé el cuadro, le quité el marco y bajo otra firma de autor descubrí la fecha:

1910.

-Imposible... Este hombre tenía más de cien años...- Sorprendido por lo que había descubierto me apresuré a registrar todo aquel lugar en vano. -Calma Kristoff, calma. En algún sitio podrás encontrar ese diario y quizás te enteres de algo más...

* * *

 **A los últimos en comentar debo decirles que realmente me animáis muchísimo a continuar dándolo todo, como bien he comentado antes soy una persona propicia a tumbarme y ver la vida pasar aun cuando estoy en momentos emocionalmente estables. El problema de esto es que mi escritura suele decaer y siento que pese a que me esfuerzo no me sale nada bien, por eso cuando me despierto con notificaciones en el móvil que me indican que alguien ha comentado aquí me siento de una forma que creo que es indescriptible. Es como una oleada de fuerzas y vigorosidad que me hace llevar una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara casi todo el día. Realmente sois una fuente de fuerza increíble y siento de quedo decíroslo.**

 **Agradecimientos a parte, a Ulises155 quería decirle que en los comentarios anteriores no hice comentario alguno sobre el asesino porqué sería un gran spoiler, tan solo espero que mi silencio no haya sido algo muy violento y desagradable. A Balticbard, tenía que comentarte que curiosamente la historia que mencionas es uno de los cuentos que tengo pendiente de leer, un familiar directo me comentó que de pequeño se leía esa colección y desde entonces que voy detrás de ella.**

 **A Valentine y a Step, debo hacerles saber que me alegro muchísimo que les esté gustando.**

 **Al resto: Os prometo que este capítulo, en cuanto vea donde están mis horrores, lo re editaré para que sea algo más fluido y digno de ser leído.**


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Buenas a todos! De nuevo estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto_

 _pero he tenido una mala racha y todavía me estoy recuperando de ella -nada serio. Tan_

 _solo espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena._

* * *

Cuando comprendes los detalles de la victoria, es difícil distinguirla de la derrota.

 **Jean Paul Sartre.**

Entre mis manos sostuve un diminuto y raído libro que estaba lleno de polvo.

Mis esfuerzos por encontrar algo que diera sentido a la locura que era todo aquello parecían haber encontrado por fin solución. Los papeles del siervo me habían guiado hasta ella y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Todo era mucho mas lógico de lo que parecía ser y eso me aterraba, no se trataba de unas confluencias al azar que desembocaban en una historia terrorífica envuelta en misterio y muerte, al contrario, todo había sido exquisitamente planeado.

Mi ciencia me había traicionado y ahora estaba solo.

" _Eres tu, lector, testigo del ultimo gramo de humanidad que queda en mi; mi nombre el Elsa Solberg de Cox, hija de un pobre diablo que vio la luz cuando le ofrecieron dinero a cambio de mi mano._ "

Las paginas se deshacían ante el sebo de mis manos y me pregunte por el tiempo que llevaba este escrito perdido. Pase la primera hoja y descubrí la respuesta mi ultimo interrogante.

" _20 de Junio de 1890_

 _Hoy sostuve entre mis brazos a mi hermana recién nacida. El señor Cox nos ha cedido su hogar para que mi madre diera a luz, es muy buen hombre. El me enseño a escribir y a leer cuando era mas pequeña. Soy muy feliz por llevarme bien con el señor Cox._

 _21 de Diciembre 1890_

 _Esta tarde celebraremos mi cumpleaños. El señor Cox tiene una sorpresa para mi doceavo cumpleaños, espero que sea una sorpresa que pueda compartir con Anna._

 _22 de Diciembre de 1890_

 _El señor Cox me ha ofrecido vivir con el, ha dicho que como no tiene hijos yo sere su pequeña princesa. Estoy muy feliz, cuando sea una gran mujer podre ayudar a Anna para que ella tambien lo sea._

 _15 de Enero de 1891_

 _Hoy el señor Cox me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre: Arthur. Me da mucha vergüenza llamarle así pero lo hare por el_."

Los días estaban salteados, al parecer la propietaria del diario sólo apuntaba los días que le impactaban. Por desgracia al ser una niña habían demasiadas cosas que le impactaban, lo bueno es que al ser textos muy cortos todo estaba muy condensado y podía leerlo bastante rápido; salté varias páginas y al llegar a la mitad del diario tuve que tirar hacia atrás para comprender lo que había pasado el día 8 de Enero, día que habían despedido al servicio.

" _21 de Diciembre de 1891._

 _Mi madre está muy triste, desconozco la causa de su tristeza pero intuyo que es a causa de mi cumpleaños. Hace tiempo escuché que llegado este día me iban a perder, la pregunta es por qué, yo no voy a separarme de ellos._

 _22 de Diciembre de 1891._

 _Ahora lo entiendo todo, Arthur me ha propuesto matrimonio. Me pidió que me casara con él por dos motivos: a) para que su fortuna tuviera heredero y b) porqué me había cogido muchísimo cariño y sólo confiaba en mi._

 _Le he dicho que sí porqué es bastante joven, tiene veintidós años , y así evitaré que Anna y mis padres sigan llevando una vida difícil. Supongo que lo que escuché aquel día era porqué Cox ya había avisado a mis padres._

 _20 de Junio de 1892._

 _Arthur, mi ahora esposo, me ha permitido celebrar el cumpleaños de Anna en casa._

 _La pequeña es una niña preciosa y llena de vida, me fascina verla corretear de un lado a otro y ser el temor de los sirvientes. Es un trasto pero aún así la adoro._

 _18 de Octubre de 1892._

 _Hoy celebramos el primer año de matrimonio, Arthur me ha pedido que vayamos a hacer un viaje a la casa de la montaña. He de prepararme mentalmente para lo que esto significa, hasta ahora todavía era una niña pero supongo que con la evolución sufrida en este último año habrá desarrollado algo más que simple cariño._ "

Al pasar la siguiente página descubrí que había un puñado de hojas en blanco seguidas de hojas garabateadas.

Los garabatos eran similares a los de un niño pequeño intentando escribir.

-Vamos Elsa, no me jodas. No me puedes dejar a medias.- Continué pasando hojas y rompí sin querer un par de las garabateadas. -Mierda- Murmuré.- Suerte que no estaban escritas...

" _10 de Septiembre de 1908_ "

-Wow- El cambio de fechas era tan brusco que me sorprendió y me dejo más que intrigado.

" _Hace tiempo que cargo con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo._

 _A veces siento que me desvanezco por horas, pierdo la sensación del tiempo, y cuando recobro el sentido resulta que me he pasado el día haciendo Dios sabe qué. Es una extraña sensación que se me aparece como si perdiera mi identidad y algo en mi se hiciera cargo de mi cuerpo._

 _Algunos médicos me han dicho que es a causa del incidente en las montañas y que aún me estoy recuperando pero yo no se que creer. Empiezo a temerme lo peor._

 _1 de Enero de 1909_

 _Hoy he sido plenamente consciente de todo y me he horrorizado por lo que he tenido que hacer. Prefería no saber nada._

 _29 de Febrero de 1909_

 _Hoy he visto a Anna, es una muchacha preciosa. Jamás pensé que aquella pequeña niña podría convertirse en una adolescente tan hermosa, aunque a decir verdad tampoco imaginé que aquel pequeño trasto se convirtiera en una mujer medianamente seria._

 _Pronto podré enseñarle todo lo que sé._

 _[Sin fecha]_

 _Cox ha muerto, lo he matado._

 _Después de descubrir la verdad dejé que me dominase, permití que la rabia se hiciera cargo de mi cuerpo y le arrebaté la vida._

 _El muy hijo de puta pretendía deshacerse de mi hermana y eso no iba a permitirlo, era él o ella. Obviamente ganó ella._

 _De no ser por lo que él era lo hubiera matado mucho antes, mas no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tuve que encontrar el libro para averiguar cómo acabar con él._ "

Las siguientes páginas explicaban porqué habían echado al servicio, qué iba a hacer ahora y pequeños detalles que poco me importaban. Ahora sabía qué tenía que conseguir y sospechaba dónde estaba. La lengua era lo único que me preocupaba puesto que no sabía protoeslavo; cerré el diario y lo guardé en el mismo sitio que lo había encontrado: en la biblioteca privada de los Cox.

Después de haber vomitado a causa del muerto había decidido huir por la parte que aún quedaba en pie de la segunda planta, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera alguna otra forma de bajar pero de momento no había ninguna. Si bien es cierto que aún me faltaba una zona por inspeccionar, no pensaba ir hasta allí hasta que la lluvia no aflojase un poco.

Para pasar de un lado a otro tenía que correr por la zona sin techo y la verdad es que no me apetecía mojarme otra vez.

-Recapitulemos, Elsa encontró un libro, supongo que ese libro, el cual le permitió descubrir cómo matar a su marido...-Me llevé la mano al mentón y lo acaricié.- Eso significa que su marido tampoco es normal. Bueno, eso lo sospeché al ver la fecha de los retratos. La cosa es que quizás Elsa y él no sean la misma cosa...- Poco a poco empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación preso de la inquietud.-Pero si su padre ha intentado matarla más de una vez eso quiere decir que alguna forma habrá, aunque sólo él la sepa...- Mis palabras se perdieron en el aire al recordar al muerto que me había hecho vomitar.

Fuera la tormenta todavía golpeaba con fuerza los cristales y las desnudas paredes.

En mi cabeza resonaba como un eco lejano la idea que había deseado negar desde un principio, aquel cadáver descompuesto debía de ser el de una persona del pueblo mas me negaba a creer que fuera el del padre de las hermanas. De ser así estaba perdido.

No se cuanto tiempo paso entre mi hallazgo y mi período de ausencia psíquica en el que me sumí pero cuándo abrí la puerta para despejarme con el aire húmedo y el olor a petricor, descubrí que al otro lado de la planta de arriba aún quedaba un pequeño cuarto casi intacto.

No quería tener que enfrentarme a mi realidad no tampoco tocar al muerto para despertar de mi fantasmagoría, me aferraba a la ilusión que aún me mantenía cuerdo y por eso decidí huir hacia el resquicio de vida que quedaba en aquel lugar.

Tan sólo abrir la puerta un fuerte hedor me golpeó la cara. El cuarto olía a comida rancia junto a sudor, todo estaba desperdigado y parecía que en algún momento un huracán hubiera vivido allí. Por encima de los papeles había rastros de comida, pequeñas migajas que denotaban vida, también había montones de ropa sucia en una esquina que apestaban a sudor y grasa.

Todo aquello era un caos, la obra maestra de una mente enferma y obsesionada por algo.

Recogí varios papeles y les eché un vistazo, una gran mayoría de ellos expresaban planes inverosímiles de cómo huir de aquel lugar, otros pocos eran cartas en las que apenas se podía leer nada por la tinta corrida y un pequeño puñado de ellas eran instrucciones sobre cómo leer el eslavo primitivo. Fue grata mi sorpresa al encontrar entre los folios perdidos una especie de vocabulario traducido.

¿De dónde había salido toda aquella información? Ni lo sabía ni quería saberlo, tan solo era consciente de que en aquel lugar alguien había estado viviendo y había acabado desangrado. No quería correr su misma suerte así que me apresuré a recoger todo lo que pudiera antes de volver a pasar por delante del muerto.

Con mis bolsillos llenos de papeles y unas pequeñas libretas, salí de la estancia para descubrir que apenas me quedaba una hora de luz.

-Lo siento sir.- Sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía tragar saliva. Mis guantes acariciaron con temor la mortecina piel del cuerpo descompuesto para darle la vuelta, necesitaba acallar mis miedos y comprobar de una vez quién era.

Una repentina arcada me hizo voltear al hombre bruscamente.

Horrorizado di un brinco hacia atrás y caí sobre la pestosa sangre seca. Sin decir media palabra huí del padre de las hermanas.

La noche ya se había cernido sobre mi cuando llegué a mi hogar entre jadeos y sudor, aquella horrible visión me había espantado igual que la noche lo hace con un chiquillo. Tenía en mi mente grabado con fuego aquella asquerosa imagen del hombre muerto, los ojos vidriosos y aquella expresión... Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y decidí darme un pequeño descanso antes de intentar hacer nada.

Para recobrar calor me senté frente a la chimenea junto a una botella de vino y empecé a leer todo lo que tenía encima, no pensaba perderme detalle alguno por muy insignificante que fuera y si debía pasarme la noche en vela no tenía problema en hacerlo; mis primeras lecturas me desvelaron pequeños detalles de la vida del autor, eran cartas que hablaban sobre hermanos y un reencuentro. Otros papeles trataban de sacar a la luz el hábitat de los trolls, seres que pueden solucionar todo tipo de problemas mágicos, y detallaban que regiones encajaban a la perfección con las leyendas.

-Demente...- Murmuré al leer la última anotación y dejar el papel sobre una pila de folios.

El tercer tipo de papeles me gustaban mucho más. En ellos habían decenas de palabras traducidas de un idioma a otro, también habían anotaciones de como pronunciar las cosas y que otros posibles significados podía haber. Por desgracia no tenía el libro para intentar leerlo.

Con cuidado aparté esos papeles y me dispuse a leer lo que había en las libretas que aún no había registrado. Aquellos cuadernos contenían más anotaciones extrañas, parecía una reproducción parcial a mano de algún otro libro en antiguo eslavo - y digo algún otro libro y no aquel libro porqué algo me decía que Elsa no sería tan estúpida como para abandonar una cópia lo único que le puede matar. Aferrándome a un clavo ardiendo, a mi última esperanza, abrí el otro cuaderno y casi salté de alegría al leer el título: Elementium primium, el origen de la vida.

De inmediato me di cuenta de que los dos libros se complementaban, uno era una reproducción de algún libro perdido del cual se habían rescatado fragmentos y el otro un comentario de lo que había escrito en otro idioma; estaba excitado por mi descubrimiento y deseoso por empezar a leer, mas la fatiga y el sueño se empezaban a apoderar de mi. Obediente a Morfeo, recogí las cosas y decidí dormir unas cuantas horas antes de levantarme a estudiar y a preparar las cosas para la fiesta de Navidad.

Casi a medio día desperté en la cama con la misma ropa que me había puesto para ir a investigar, apestaba a alcohol, sudor y por su fuera poco tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Bostecé y decidí darme una ducha. Para mi sorpresa descubrí que mi rostro parecía el de alguien que malvivía, tenía barba de varios días, un cabello indomable y la tez increíblemente pálida. La cuenca de mis ojos parecía haberse hundido y mi musculatura empezaba a desaparecer, no se en que momento había cambiado tanto pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que aquella maldición debía acabar ya.

Arreglado y con más ánimos bajé a la cocina y preparé un desayuno ligero mientras sacaba los papeles; a un lado tenía el vocabulario, al otro el libro de anotaciones y en frente la copia en protoeslavo.

Tras varias horas de estudio y un par de descansos para comer, mi investigación había avanzado tanto que apenas me lo creía, el escritor había traducido varias formas de adquirir la inmortalidad -todas a través de rituales- y el origen de algo llamado Elemento primitivo. Por suerte también explicaba los defectos de estas inmortalidades.

A las siete de la tarde aún me quedaba más de medio libro para leer. Miré el calendario que tenía en la cocina y calculé cuánto tiempo me quedaba para preparar todo, todavía podría permitirme un día de descanso.

Sin hambre y cansado subí a dormir a las siete de la tarde.

Al día siguiente desperté de mejor humor, lo vivido parecía un sueño y mi cuerpo parecía haber adquirido algo de color; el mercado apenas estaba transitado cuándo fui a comprar y me crucé con Sven. El comerciante parecía inquieto por algo así que apenas cruzamos palabra. Ahora se que me rehuía por miedo a ser el siguiente.

Al volver a casa almacené la comida y continué con mi estudio.

-¡Eureka!- Exclamé eufórico ante mi descubrimiento. Casi al final de las anotaciones descubrí que el escritor se había esmerado en traducir de la forma más precisa "el proceso del éter", un proceso de inmortalidad de carácter casi infalible y con pocas posibilidades de morir. Se trataba realmente de algo más simple de lo que parecía, lo primero que uno tenía que hacer era utilizar lo que el llamaba a veces éter, primum o quinto elemento, para ello tenía que buscar a un ser que hiciera de catalizador y al cuál insertarse ese elemento en su cuerpo sin que se enterase a través de un ritual muy desagradable, después el sujeto aspirante a la inmortalidad debía morir y, casi al instante, un médico o alguien capacitado para ejercer la medicina, debía utilizar al catalizador para que este transmitiera el éter y la energía vital junto a la electricidad. Todo debía hacerse cuidadosamente para que el catalizador no muriera en el proceso.

Todo esto podría parecer un método muy inofensivo de no ser por a) los efectos hacia el catalizador, al parecer la persona se sumía en una especie de estado vegetativo y se volvía el espejo de todo lo negativo que le sucediera al inmortal, y b) que el proceso debía de repetirse cada vez que un catalizador moría. Su punto débil era que entre muerte-proceso el inmortal se volvía mortal.

Debajo del fallo mencionado, el verdadero descubrimiento, era la mención de un método para que esto no sucediera. La anotación rezaba así: *Inmortalidad: Ritual Primigenio.

Había leído la palabra "primigenio" en el vocabulario y no tardé en descubrir que el último texto no estaba traducido pero sí que hacía referencia a esa palabra. Asustado por la falta de tiempo miré en mi reloj la hora y decidí que haría mi último esfuerzo antes de descansar en paz. Para ser justos diré que me tardé horas traduciendo palabra por palabra, pero más horas tardé para organizar las frases según el libro que Sven me había dado. Casi después de una eternidad pude ver los resultados un tanto cutres de ni traducción.

No se que son, ni siquiera a día de hoy, esas cosas primigenias de las que se hablan, tan solo se que existen y que Elsa es una.

Todo lo que encontré se resumía en la existencia de un ser cósmico sin forma capaz de producir vida (éter) gracias al hielo, tal ser no se expresa en la ficisidad sino que convive con los humanos y puede ser invocado por todo aquel que quiera. Para invocarlo es necesario un recipiente joven y que no haya llegado a la edad del declive de su raza puesto que es necesario que sea él ser quien elija en que edad física se estancará.

No se expulsa, no muere, se le fuerza a desvincularse de un ser que él previamente escoge por su admiración hacia él y por su vitalidad, luego -con el paso del tiempo- el propio ser concibe su existencia como algo vacío por la carencia de empatía y mata al recipiente no sin antes haberle obligado a traspasarlo a otro ser -natural o animal.

Si mis deducciones no era erróneas, Cox había usado el método del Proceso de éter durante años, pero supongo que el ritual -no traducido por mis carencias de vocabulario- debía ser tan complejo que no se atrevió a hacerlo hasta hace relativamente poco. Siguiendo esta idea, Elsa debía de ser el recipiente y el único ser inmortal capaz de transferir inmortalidad a otra persona. Por todo lo que había leído a su vez también debía de tener el poder de quitar la vida. Ahora bien, si Elsa estaba vinculada a alguien sólo podía ser a una persona: Anna.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Bienvenidos a todos! Lamento haber tardado muchísimo en escribir este último capítulo_

 _pero por desgracia se me juntaron los exámenes de Dieciembre junto con los de Enero y no he_

 _tenido tiempo para hacer nada.|| Espero que disfrutéis de este último momento. || **Ninguno**_

 _ **de los personajes me pertenece.**_

* * *

 _Las emociones inexpresadas nunca mueren. Son enterradas vivas y salen más tarde de peores formas [mas] existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra serlo... [Quizás,] recordar sea el mejor modo de olvidar [para llegar a esta felicidad]_ **Sigmund Freud.**

Mi relato ya llega al final.

Después de haber releído, re escrito y corregido varios puntos que no eran necesarios para mi historia, por fin concibo un pequeño halo de esperanza al librar de mi alma la experiencia más aterradora que viví. Recordar todo me ha hecho más fuerte, me ha dado un motivo para luchar y no dejarme vencer por lo que pasó, tan sólo espero que estos papeles que entre tus manos yacen sean quemados y mi historia se pierda en los anales del tiempo.

Seré un superviviente libre del doloroso peso del recuerdo, habré olvidado y olvidado seré para que pueda intentar vivir... Y aunque el precio a pagar es elevado, tal y como dijo un amigo, cada día que pasa es una lucha contra el suicidio que merece ser luchada.

Perdona lector por irme por las ramas, mas ahora que ya nos hemos familiarizado, deseaba expresarte mis más recientes sentimientos. No deseo que os quedéis con la imagen de un Kristoff despedazado cual títere en manos de un titiritero.

Mis manos temblaban.

La ciudad se había cubierto de un hermoso y pacífico manto de nieve que no amenazaba a los ciudadanos, las calles estaban alborotadas de geirangerfjordgianos que corrían de un lado a otro en busca de lo últimos preparativos y yo tan sólo podía contemplarles a través de la ventana con el cuchillo en mano y sin saber por donde empezar.

Zarandeé la cabeza y baje la mirada hacia el pedazo de carne que estaba limpiando para preparar el cocido; si mis cálculos no erraban, Anna no debía de poseer catalizador alguno y era la más vulnerable. Por eso debía matar la antes de intentar hacer nada con Elsa, tan sólo debía arrebatar le la vida a un ser medianamente inocente con tal de llevar un bien mayor a la sociedad... Clavé con fuerza el cuchillo en la carne y pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron mis manos.

El muerto de la mansión... Podía simpatizar con él y comprender porqué había preferido acabar así antes de matar a su propia hija, también podía comprender porqué Hans me había odiado y porqué había preferido suicidarse antes que continuar siendo devorado por aquel estrafalario ser.

Apreté con fuerza el mango del cuchillo y me desplomé. Varias lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y recorrieron mis sonrojadas mejillas mientras comprendía que el único hombre con valor se había muerto días atrás por mi culpa. Tan sólo si no hubiera intentado ser un héroe...

Lloré desconsolado y abandoné la cocina mientras me encerraba en la despensa junto al alcohol, mi único gran amigo.

Ebrio pero libre del sentimiento de culpa y lleno de aceptación y resignación, entre pensamientos incoherentes y extrañas y temblorosas visiones decidí acabar lo que había empezado aquella mañana.

Las horas bajo el efecto del alcohol pasaron volando, y entre ingredientes y olores variados logré preparar una comida medianamente decente para las hermanas; la preparación de la mesa fue más sencilla puesto que nada se bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Un mantel no muy viejo por aquí, unos cubiertos de plata por allí y _voilá_ , ya tenía todo listo y justo a tiempo.

"Mente fría campeón. Tu puedes", me dije por primera vez mientras las agujas del reloj marcaban las seis menos cinco, sólo faltaban cinco minuto para que las hermanas llegasen y el paripé empezase.

"Mente fría campeón...", repetí para mi mismo cuándo tan sólo faltaban tres minutos para mentalizarme de que aquella tarde iba a ser agradable para todos.

"Mente fría campeón..."

En cuánto Elsa se separase de Anna tendría mi gran oportunidad.

"Mente frí..."

El sonido del timbre me interrumpió.La obra de teatro había comenzado.

-Pasad, pasad.

Las hermanas se adentraron en la casa portando con ellas una pequeña cesta; en la calle hacía frío pero ninguna de las dos llevaba ropa especialmente cálida.

-El frío nunca me molesto.- Mencionó Elsa como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Ya veo... Aunque espero que os apetezca un poco de caldo.

Anna dibujo una tierna sonrisa que me ablandó el corazón y me hizo dudar de mis intenciones.

-Hermana, ¿No estáis deseando probar lo que sir Bjorgman ha preparado? - La menor se aferró al brazo de la platino mientras nos miraba sonriente.-Huele de maravilla.

-Claro, pequeña.- Se miraron a los ojos de una forma profunda. -Quiero ver lo que un hombre es capaz de cocinar.

-Os advierto que quedaréis enamoradas. Es todo un arte mi cocina.-Bromeé sin dejar de observar los pequeños gestos cariñosos entre las dos mujeres.

Ambas rieron ante mis palabras y Elsa me entregó la cesta mientras Anna se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Hemos traído un pequeño pastel y vino.

-Rayos, me olvidé del postre. Suerte que ustedes lo trajeron.

-Ves, Anna. Un hombre no puede estar en todo.

Aunque era una broma pude sentir como aquellas palabras intentaban herirme, ¿A caso era tan extraño que un hombre hiciera lo mismo que una mujer? Algún día las cosas cambiarían.

-Bueno, pónganse cómodas. He dejado la chimenea encendida para que no pasen frío, ahora vengo.- Sin más dilaciones huí a la cocina en busca de solitud, estar cerca de las mujeres me ponía nervioso y me hacía sentir extraño.

-Sir ¿Estudia usted filología?-Desde mi escondite pude escuchar a Anna hablarme.

-No exactamente- Salí de la cocina con copas para servir el vino.-Hago una doble carrera ¿Por qué lo preguntais?- Deje las cosas sobre la mesa y les invité a que probasen el queso y el pan que había comprado para Navidad.

-En algún momento se le cayó este libro.-Anna se acercó con el libro que había usado para entender el protoeslavo.

-Deberías limpiar mejor antes de invitar a dos mujeres a tu casa.-Bromeó Elsa.

-Vaya, lo siento.-Estaba tan nervioso que derramé algo de vino por la copa.-Que desastre... -Recogí el estropicio y corrí a por el libro antes de que alguna de las dos lo abriera. ¿Cuándo se me debió de caer el libro del demonio?

-Así que haces una doble carrera... ¿De qué exactamente?

Raudo y veloz pensé en una respuesta que fuese medio verdad.-Filosofía e ingeniería.

-¿Es usted ingeniero? -Preguntó Anna.

-En ello estoy, siempre me gustaron las matemáticas y quisiera hacer de ello mi profesión.

-¿Y filosofía? No veo la conexión.

-Tengo... Tengo cierta curiosidad por el mundo pero se que de ella uno no puede vivir así que es más bien un hobby.

-¿Y el libro?- Inquirió Elsa.

-Para una tesis. Existe un autor eslavo, un autor menor del que nadie conoce, que es un experto filólogo en lenguas eslavas y a veces utiliza antiguas palabras para hablar de las cosas. Como apenas hay gente que lo conoce no ha sido traducido y me toca hacer el trabajo sucio a mi.

-Es usted muy interesante.- La mirada gélida de la rubia pareció derretirse y tornarse cálida por un instante.

No se si las mujeres sospechaban algo de mi pero al parecer todo estaba yendo bastante bien.

-¿Y ustedes no estudian nada?

-Kristoff, supongo que estás al corriente de la situación de las mujeres en la universidad...

-Claro, Elsa. Aun así podéis estudiar en casa.

-Elsa.- Anna hizo un gesto de reproche a su hermana en un intento por hacer que no se metiera tanto conmigo.-Mi hermana es una experta "teóloga", su difunto esposo era un hombre muy inteligente que sabía casi de todo y ella aprendió de él.

-Anna, no hace falta que hables así de Cox. Me alegra saber que el hombre te agradaba pero no es ningún dios.

-Hermana, no seaís así. Cox era un buen hombre y muy inteligente.

-¿Cox?- Pregunté haciéndome el idiota.

-Cox es, como bien ha dicho Anna, mi difunto esposo. Era teólogo pero abandonó esa vida cuando decidió expandir sus horizontes y averiguar más cosas sobre otras religiones. Él me enseño a escribir, leer, a tener modales y fue mi mentor en muchos ámbitos.

-Elsa me enseño latín, griego y hebreo.- Anna se veía tan eclipsada por la inteligencia de Elsa que incluso me conmovió.

-Sois toda una eminencia lady, una lastima que no se os permita dar clase en las instituciones.

-Lo se pero no me quita el sueño, me basta con darle a Anna todo lo que se merece.- Ambas hermanas se miraron y la pelirroja se sonrojo ligeramente ante la rubia.

-Bueno chicas, ¿Qué tal si comemos?

Todos estábamos de acuerdo en empezar a cenar con tranquilidad así que me llevé a Anna a la cocina para que me ayudase.

-Si que sabe cosas tu hermana...

-Es un genio, si quisiera incluso sería mejor que Madam Curie.

-Wow, eso es esperar mucho de alguien.

Mientras hablábamos fui sirviendo la sopa en pequeños cuencos que coloqué sobre una tabla de madera.

-Lo digo enserio sir, ni su difunto esposo fue tan inteligente.

Reí y mientras le daba la tabla para que la llevase a la mesa añadí: "Una inteligencia de otro mundo".

En ese momento me giré para coger el caldero y llevarlo a fuera por si alguien quería más caldo y escuche a Anna murmurar.

-Si usted supiera...

Haciéndome el sordo y con mucho cuidado deje el caldero en el centro de la mesa.

-Ahora vengo, voy a por la jarra de agua.

De nuevo me escabullí a la cocina para mentalizarme del rol que debía jugar y mientras lo hacía coloqué la carne sobre las brasas y rellené la jarra de agua.

-¡Que aproveche!- Dijimos los tres al unísono poco antes de empezar a comer el espeso caldo preparado.

La noche estaba yendo de maravilla y todavía me reservaba un par de ases en la manga para cuándo llegase el postre.

-No quisiera ser poco cortés pero... Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber de qué viven.

-La familia Cox poseía un gran patrimonio y un buen título, daba trabajo a la gente del pueblo y a día de hoy aún pagan sus arrendamientos.

-¿Cómo un feudo?

-Algo así...

-¿Y no se han planteado instaurar la nueva tecnología?

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-La tecnología es dañina...

"Para ti", pensé para mis adentros.

-... Una amenaza para el pueblo y su belleza natural.

-No entiendo que tiene de malo.

-Tampoco podría explicarlo, creo que la gente le llama tecnofóbia.

De repente, al otro lado de la mesa se dejo escuchar un sonoro gemido de placer que provenía de la pecosa pelirroja. Al parecer la pequeña no había probado los pequeños trozos de hasta el momento.

-¡Qué carne más buena!

Elsa rió por la expresión infantil de Anna y le acarició la mejilla mientras seguía riendo.

-Anna llevaba toda la tarde imaginando cómo sería su comida. Primero se imaginó un esplendido festín y al recordar le que usted es demasiado joven como para saber cocinar tanto empezó a divagar y a creer que cocinaría fatal.

Anna enrojeció de la vergüenza ante la confesión de Elsa.

-¡Elsa! No digas eso.

-¿Pero lo pensasteis?

-Yo... Sí, creí que estaría un poco mala.

-Entonces Elsa tiene todo el derecho del mundo a explicármelo, tan solo espero haber mejorado la visión que tiene de mi.

Anna asintió sonrojasa y proseguimos con la comida y la pequeña charla hasta que el caldero se hubo vaciado y la carne hecho.

-Espero que todavía tengan un poco de hueco en sus estómagos.

Dudaba de la capacidad de los pequeños estómagos que debían de ser los de las muchachas, mas Anna parecía más dispuesta que su otra hermana a incarle el diente a la carne.

-Por supuesto, sir. La carne siempre es bienvenida.

Esta vez comimos con mayor silencio, todos estábamos concentrados en un intento de terminarnos lo servido. Y de no ser por mi, que deje el plato a medias, ninguna de las hermanas se hubiera permitido dejar resto alguno.

-Estaba delicioso, lastima que estuviera tan llena.

-Entonces será mejor que dejemos el postre para más tarde.

Las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo así que las invité a sentarse en el sofá mientras recogía la mesa.

Sólo y con tiempo de sobras, lavé los platos y busqué por la cocina dónde había puesto el pequeño brevaje que había pedido especialmente para combatir el "insomnio". La mezcla de plantas, las vitaminas y el alcohol eran la combinación perfecta para provocar sueño y mandar a dormir a las dos mujeres, eso crearía el momento ideal para que se separasen puesto que Elsa era incapaz de dejar las cosas a medias y mandaría a Anna a ayudarme a acabar de recoger.

Vacié el pequeño frasco en diminutos vasos y los saqué junto a unas pocas galletas.

-Mi madre me mandó un pequeño regalo.- Las hermanas se asustaron al escucharme hablar tan cerca de ellas, las dos estaban tan ensimismadas la una en la otra, cuchicheando, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que había entrado en el comedor.-Y quería compartirlo con ustedes. Es un tipo de alcohol muy tradicional de mi zona, está hecho con hierbas. Espero que les guste.

Las dos muchachas cogieron los vasos y me miraron preguntándome por el mío.

-No se preocupen, el mío está ahí.-Señale la mesa y al pequeño vaso lleno de otro tipo de alcohol muy parecido y Elsa sonrió al ver que no me quedaba sin.

-Ahora te.-Antes de que Elsa pudiera acabar la frase, Anna ya se había bebido el vaso.-¡Anna! Tus modales.

-Perdona hermana, es que olía muy bien.

Elsa lo olfateó y el olor dulzón de las hierbas pareció agradarle puesto que lo bebió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Está buenísimo!

-Ves.

-Me alegro de que les haya gustado, ¿Quieren más? Va estupendo para la digestión.

Con aquella excusa les lleve la pequeña botella para que se la acabasen entre las dos y el efecto de somnolencia empezase antes, mas como todavía teníamos varias horas antes de que empezasen a sentir sueño, Elsa y yo nos pusimos a hablar de literatura mientras Anna se recostaba sobre el hombro de su hermana y le acariciaba la mano izquierda.

-Madam Bovary es una estupenda obra de literatura.

-Lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Me asombra que una mujer diga eso.

-Concuerdo con sus argumentos a favor de la obra en cuanto al estilo de la prosa y el desarrollo de la historia, pero no puedo aceptar la imagen de Bovary como la imagen de la mujer moderna.

-Comprendo que no le agrade la idea de una mujer tan libertina.

-¿Libertina? Bovary es una mujer enloquecida por las novelas románticas, ¿Qué tiene eso de libertino?, si quisiéramos hablar de libertinaje podríamos hablar de Madame Saint-Ange, la institutriz de Eugenia.

-¿La hermana del caballero?

-Exacto.

Mi rostro se tornó rojizo y pude notar como el calor aumentaba en la habitación, conocía de sobras la obra de la cual me hablaba pero jamás había imaginado a una dama leyendo semejantes cosas.

-Hermana, creo que sir Bjorgman no quiere hablar de estos temas.

-Por qué lo... -Elsa se fijo en mi rostro descuadrado y confuso que intentaba evitar pensar en los pasajes más subidos de tono de la obra.-Entiendo. Espero no haberte incomodado, lo siento.

-Oh, no es nada. Es sólo que... Bueno, la imagen de dos mujeres...

No sabía porqué estaba confesando aquello pero mi cuerpo me pedía hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Anna acercándose aún más a su hermana y abrazándola por la cintura.

Por un instante creí que Anna iba a devorar la boca de su hermana con la misma dureza que la Madam y Eugenia lo hacían en la obra, mas justo cuando las muchachas vieron mi rostro dejaron de mirarse y se echaron a reir.

-La doble moral es algo que ha existido durante muchos años, ¿No cree que ya va siendo hora de deshinibirnos? Se ha puesto nervioso al vernos acercarnos tanto y ni siquiera ha pensado en que somos hermanas o mujeres, tan sólo ha disfrutado del momento y ha intentado reprimirse.

-Yo... ¿No creéis a caso que es algo extraño y violento?

-¿Cómo puede ser violento algo que durante muchos años ha sido normal? Aunque la homosexualidad animal no es la misma que la humana, los humanos la aceptamos en la Antigua Roma y la Antigua Grecia. Fue algo que no hizo daño a nadie y que por el contrario, nos aportaba mucho placer.- Esta vez fue Elsa quien contesto.

-¿Y el incesto? ¿No lo veis como algo repugnante?

-Vaya... Kristoff, creo que deberías de leer un poco más a Freud y menos a Sade. Quizás descubras que es sólo un mecanismo de protección.-En ese momento las pupilas de Elsa se dilataron y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-Hermana... Tengo un poco de sueño.

-Kristoff ¿Podríamos dormir aquí? No me gusta que Anna salga de casa cuando es tan oscuro.

-Sí, claro.- Mi plan se vio truncado por azares del destino.-Podemos dejar el pastel para mañana, subamos a las habitaciones. Tengo ropa de cama de sobras.

Molesto por la nueva dirección que tomaban las cosas, me apresuré a llevarlas hasta el segundo piso y darles todo lo que necesitaban.

-Será mejor que les deje dormir.

Cerré la puerta de su cuarto y maldije para mis adentros mi suerte; mientras limpiaba todo lo sucio, en medio del silencio más sepulcral, los pasos de alguien al salir de la habitación llamaron mi atención. Fuera quien fuere la que había salido era el momento ideal para intentar llevar a cabo el asesinato.

Silencioso como un felino subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, me escabullí entre las sombras y me asomé a la habitación de las hermanas. Sobre el lecho yacía Elsa, bañada por la luz de la luna que resaltaba su platino cabello y su blancuzca piel, estaba preciosa en esa posición bajo las delgadas sábanas blancas que marcaban su delicado cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo?- El susurro y cálido hálito de Anna al rozar mi oído me dejo petrificado.-Seguro que la conversación de esta noche le ha sugerido ideas...

¿De qué estaba hablando la pelirroja? Mis intenciones eran funestas y no lujuriosas, mas ahora que lo había imaginado podía verlas retozar en mi imaginación.

-Vaya, vaya con nuestro sir...

Sus manos me apartaron delicadamente de la puerta y aquello fue como un bofetón. De vuelta en la realidad, con Anna delante de mi y dándome la espalda, coloqué mi mano sobre su boca y la atraje hacia mi.

-Es posible que desee otra cosa.

Anna intentó zafarse pero yo todavía conservaba fuerza; asesté una puñalada sobre su cálido cuerpo y la posé sobre el suelo creyéndola muerta. En ese instante algo extraño paso y todo sucedió extremadamente rápido.

Casi como si estuvieran conectadas, Elsa se levantó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre su hermana.

La ventana estalló haciendo volar diminutos cristales por la amplia estancia.

Me encogí sobre mi mismo para cubrirme; El frío empezó a inundar el lugar, el viento penetró con fuerza y una extraña brisa cargada con pequeñas chispas de nieve me atraparon. Estaba dentro de una afilada ventisca que desgarraba mi ropa y mi piel con la misma facilidad que una navaja talla el ébano.

-Sucia escoria- Murmuró el extraño y deforme ente que ahora yacía sobre Anna.-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?

Intenté retroceder pero era casi imposible.

-¡Sufrirás como nunca antes ha sufrido mortal alguno!

Fuera no sabía que estaba sucediendo pero allí donde yo había apuñalado a Anna, a una altura idéntica, Elsa tenía una profunda herida que indicaba que en algún momento había sido el catalizador de la hermana.

-Elsa... Yo no...

Un gemido gutural cortó mi estúpida suplica y entonces descubrí cuan idiota había sido al no suicidarme como Hans.

-¿¡Tu no qué!?

La ventisca, ya de color rojiza, cogió mas fuerza y me hizo dar un tras pie y caer de culo.

-¡Estúpido!- Bramó el ser- ¿De verdad pensaste que permitiría que Ana muriera con facilidad?

La ventisca ceso y pude observar como mi magullado cuerpo sangraba por todas partes, deseaba morir pero sabía que la hermana no me lo iba a permitir.

-Cox me dio la inmortalidad y yo se la di a Anna.- Una figura oscura similar a una raquítica mano acarició el rostro de la moribunda mujer que peleaba contra su cuerpo por respirar.- Anna... Déjate llevar, no sufras más- Murmuró la oscuridad sin dejar de clavar los rojizos orbes que tenía por ojos en los de la pelirroja.

La menor sonrió mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre; mis intenciones habían sido atravesar su corazón pero desconocía que la muchacha sufría de Situs inversus y en vez de apuñalar el órgano de la vida había asestado mi puñalada en una pequeña parte del pulmón.

-Vamos, cariño...

Anna convulsionó y pequeñas burbujas de aire estallaron en el gran charco que se había formado en el interior de su boca. Aquella terrorífica y desagradable imagen compungió a Elsa que dejo escapar un extraño ruido similar al de un resorte. Anonadado, comprendí que entre ambas hermanas había un amor más fuerte que el fraternal.

-Anna, por favor. En cuanto mi herida cure despertaras.

El ente perdió su forma abstracta y yo me empecé a arrastrar con el culo pegado al suelo hacia atrás. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y no quería que se fijase en mi, mas cuando mi mano se encontraba tanteando el suelo golpeó contra una mesilla y de la mesilla cayó un jarrón provocando que Elsa me mirase.

-¡Tu!

Tragué saliva y traté de ponerme en pie apoyándome en la pared que había estado ahí todo el tiempo para salir corriendo.

-Seguro que mi padre te dijo como matarnos... Tenía que haberle matado cuando asesino a Anna- Sus ojos estaban rojos y de ellos correaban unas lagrimas negras que dejaban en sus mejillas una estela roja.-Pero no lo hice porqué en verdad jamás hubiera tenido el valor necesario para matarla yo. Le di las gracias por hacerlo, de no ser por él jamás hubiera podido hacerla inmortal.

Mis piernas flaqueaban, mis pulmones ardían por estar aguantando la respiración y temía que la mujer se acercase más a mi.

-Le dimos una oportunidad a él también, le dijimos que si lo mataba le dejaríamos en paz y en vez de eso se suicido como un cobarde.

-¡Te equivocas!- Bramé desesperado y evocando fuerzas de algún recóndito lugar de mi ser.-¡Hans lo mató, Hans descubrió dónde se ocultaba pero el peso de la atrocidad cometida le hizo intentar remediar su error!

Elsa no me creía. Se que no me creía porqué cada vez se acercaba más y congelaba más la estancia.

-¡Yo impedí que Hans os matase y jamás tuve que haberlo hecho!

-Estúpido, nadie puede matarnos. Ella vivirá porqué mi recipiente no puede morir, yo no moriré porque ella no puede morir. Estaremos juntas para siempre.

Aquellas palabras resonaron por la helada estancia creando a su paso amenazantes formas cónicas que apuntaban hacia mi. Si tan sólo hubiera creído en Dios, quizás me hubiera sido más sencillo acabar con mi sufrimiento en aquel instante.

Cerré los ojos y tomé mi último trago de aire helado; me desplacé como pude, siempre huyendo de la rápida formación helada, hasta que sentí la fría brisa del anochecer sobre mi espalda.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos.

Uno, dos... El tres nunca llegó, me deje caer por la ventana del segundo piso. No grite, no sufrí, no me dolió. Tan solo me sentí libre, libre de toda la mierda que me había acompañado durante aquellos meses.

El grito de rabia de Elsa fue mi última melodía.

La carta fue encontrada en una taberna de Tafjord, un pueblo vecino de Geirangerfjord. Quién la leyó, tras hacerlo, la arrojó al fuego para que nadie más supiera de la existencia de un hombre que sobrevivió al Horror Blanco de Geirangerfjordq, ya que, el lector, sabía que él mismo lo iba a olvidar por su estado de ebriedad.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

El 24 de Diciembre la desdicha se apoderó de Kristoff. Su suerte había sido tal que no murió por la caida, la vida le había planeado un futuro aun más funesto, la jugada más amarga que un mortal puede resistir: le había dejado vivo y sin graves secuelas físicas.

Cada noche recordaría una y otra vez los sucesos vividos aquel año y con el amargo sabor del miedo al creer que aún era perseguido por el Horror. Todas las noches despertaría empapado en sudor y gritando palabras en un idioma desconocido.

Al principio el rubio se resistió a creer lo que veía pero pronto, el miedo y los recuerdos le hicieron cambiar de vida. Dejó de ser Kristoff, mató a su persona, y huyó.

Alejarse no era una solución pero si lo mejor que podía hacer.

De las hermanas poco se sabe, ambas dieron por muerto al hombre que había saltado por la ventana y huyeron al día siguiente a la seguridad de su hogar, mas los rumores dicen que desde el incidente de Kristoff, las dos mujeres temen la bravura de algunos hombres y ahora ya no se fían de sus antiguos métodos para alimentarse.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega la historia; quería agradecer a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta este punto la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo, también quería agradeceros el haberme leído y haberme hecho disfrutar de la ardua tarea que es escribir en épocas de exámenes, sacarme sonrisas cuando menos me lo esperaba y haber hecho reviews.**

 **Quisiera añadir que hace un tiempo comenté que esta historia tuviera un poco más de historia, todavía sigo meditando la idea -incluso si alguien quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo para ser mi beta, y criticar cualquier clase de idea que tenga con respecto a esto, que sea libre de hacerlo. Lo que sí se es que me tomaré un descanso de esta historia y de mientras continuaré la otra que tengo abierta.**

 **Attentamente: SoLong.**


End file.
